


Lies

by happilyeverafter87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Lies, Oral, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeverafter87/pseuds/happilyeverafter87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre needs to get away for a bit. He meets a new neighbor. Will it be romance or heartbreak when he has to go back to his reality and stop living a lie. Will they meet again? Bad summary. Quatre/OC Please Read and Review! *This is an older fic. One of the first multi chapter stories I've written and completed....Be kind :) *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dang it!” the blonde young man yelped as the box he was carrying decided to evacuate its contents in the middle of the hall. Sighing he began to pick up the scattered paraphernalia that would lead one to believe that its owner was a very organized individual. 

“Oh hey, let me help you.” A young brunette woman offered, bending down to scoop some papers, trying to keep them in order. 

“Thank you. “ He blushed taking her in. Red silk and lace camisole that hugged her curves and tight dark blue jeans and black flats, Her wavy chocolate brown hair hung over her left shoulder hanging just below her breasts. Her eyes were a startling grey violet. 

They stood, “Sure, no problem.” She smiled sweetly. “I’m Faith, I live in 6B.” She adjusted the files in her arms. 

“Nice to meet you. I live in 2C.” Though his arms were still full of papers he tried to extend his hand almost losing the files he just collected. He could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks. 

She giggled. “I’ll help you.” Following him to his apartment she noticed that he was very unique. Platinum blond hair, a bit of a tan, she figured he was toned up from the way his peach button down shirt moved with his every motion. His backside looked marvelous in the light khakis he wore. She flushed when she caught herself watching his bottom move.   
The door was propped open; there was a couch, entertainment center and small coffee table with only a few boxes. 

“Anywhere is fine.” He set his stash on the counter. She did the same taking in his apartment. “Can I offer you some tea or coffee? It should still be hot.” He pulled down two cups.  
“How about a name?” She got a good look in his eyes and was mesmerized. They were a lively bright beautiful aqua blue color. 

He blanched. “I’m uh…Chris. Chris Hoffman.” He had used this name once in the Beijing on assignment.

She smiled. “Nice to meet you but I have to get going.”

“Of course.” He walked her back to the hall way. “Thank you again for your help.” She looked familiar to him but he couldn’t quite place her.  
“No problem. Welcome to the neighborhood.” She winked and left. 

Shutting the door he leaned his head against the wood exhaling deeply. ‘She didn’t recognize me.’ He didn’t know whether to be happy or sad at this fact so he chose to remain indifferent and went to unpack his things. 

He made his queen sized bed with cream colored sheets and a dark brown blanket. His phone began to dance around the nightstand signaling an incoming call, checking the caller ID he saw it was his sister Iris. H couldn’t answer it. He couldn’t face anyone just yet. The war had been over for two years, he tried to go back to work but after having to review all the damage that had been done by himself, the other pilots and the enemy he just couldn’t focus or handle the stress anymore. He had seen enough devastation. Way more than someone his age. He just needed a break, so without saying a word to anyone he packed a few things and caught the first flight to earth paying in cash leaving no trail for anyone to follow. 

Picking up his phone he ejected the battery, removed the small GPS chip and broke it between his fingers. Returning the battery to its rightful place he put it into a drawer where he also kept his Glock and magazine. One could never be too careful. 

He unpacked his clothes and attempted to turn the neutral space into his.   
***************************  
Around 11:30 that night he heard a very odd sound coming from the hall above him. Quickly grabbing his gun he listened at his door. It sounded like a struggle. Making sure the coast was clear he made his way up the stairs gun at the ready. 

“Where is he?!” A male voice growled. There was a very distinct accent he mentally filed away. 

“I don’t know…..Haven’t seen him in a month.” She gasped out squirming around trying to get free. The girl he met earlier took a sharp slap to the face. 

“If I find out you’re lying to me,” His face was inches from hers. She flinched with every word, his hand tightening as she gasped for air. 

“Let her go.” He made his presence known his semi automatic weapon trained expertly on the male. 

“New boyfriend already you little whore.” He scoffed. 

“Let her go now or I’ll shoot.” He said more sternly cocking the hammer back, making sure she was still conscious. 

He smirked. “If you see him give him a message for me,” He released her neck and in one smooth well practiced motion he slugged her with a sucker punch and threw her to the man with the gun whose reflexes were so fast he caught her before she hit the ground. 

“Faith,” He put the safety back on tucking it into the waist of his pants at the small of his back. He held her in a sitting position cupping her face gently. “Can you hear me?”  
She moaned and blinked open her eyes. “God damn.” She choked out hoarsely. He made a quick scan of her making sure she was alright. Her throat was already bruising, her lip was split and her jaw was bright red. Once she caught her breath she looked up at him. 

“Thank you.” Her voice sounding like gravel to her own ears. 

“Can you stand?” He helped her up as she nodded making her steady on her feet. “Was that a friend of yours?” He helped support her weight as she got her land legs back.   
“No. My ex owes him money. I haven’t seen James in almost a month and a half.” She shrugged. 

“Huh.” He contemplated the information. “Do you think he’ll come back?” He was still on alert concerned for his new neighbors’ safety. 

Again she shrugged unlocking her door and waving him inside. Locking her door he made another mental note of the two dead bolts, chain and regular lock. She was defiantly trying to keep someone out. 

Her apartment was of the same floor plan as his. Small yet functional, very spars but inviting, a couch, two chairs and a coffee table made up her living room, a square pub styles table and four matching chairs made up the dining room. Her breakfast bar was where he sat at one of the three stools sitting at the counter. He watched her put a kettle on the stove running her hands up and down her arms as if trying to get warm. He knew better. She was trying to keep herself from falling apart. 

“Nice place. “ He tried to make small talk. 

She sniffed. “Thank you. I’m really sorry about….that.” She gestured vaguely to the door as she pulled down two miss matched coffee cups. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He played it off. She put instant coffee into the mugs and hot water giving him one. She pulled out a dark green bottle of Jameson from the fridge and added a shot to hers before offering it to him. “No thank you.” He took a sip. 

She did as well pushing some hair out of her face she looked at him. “So Chris,” She leaned on the counter offering him a nice view of her supple breasts under the red tank top. “Where are you from?” 

“Around the L3 colony.” He flushed slightly. 

“Space?” She seemed shocked. 

“Yes.”

“Well you’re a long way from home. “She smiled wincing as she did. 

He stood. “You should get some ice for that.” He gently took her face into his warm hands. His long delicate fingers ghosted over her split lip sending shivers down her spine.   
“Uh…freezer.” Was all she could manage to get out.

He smiled and grabbed a rag filling it with ice cubes and placing it gently on her face. 

“Thank you.” She said softly. 

“No thanks needed.” He tucked some hair behind her ear. ‘What am I doing?’ He scolded himself. “What about you. You have a slight accent I can’t quite place.” He took his seat back at the bar trying to calm his racing pulse. 

She looked shocked. “You can hear it?” 

He smiled and nodded. “The cadence with which you speak is a little different than most and with some of your words there’s the faintest tweak to them.”

She sighed. “Wow,” She let her full Irish burr come through unfiltered. “Most people can’t hear it. I’ve learned to talk without it mostly. It draws far too much attention. I like to go unnoticed. I can’t believe you picked up on it.” She grabbed a picture from her fridge. It was an older picture of a man and woman with two brunette little girls. “That,” she pointed them out, “was my mom and Da and my sister Hope.” She smiled sadly. “They all died when I was little.”

“I’m sorry. My mother died when I was little too.” He sympathized. 

“Sorry.” She looked at him sadly. Funny how she seemed to comfort him even after all she went through this evening. 

He shrugged. “Are you sure you’ll be alright?” He motioned to her neck. 

“Yes, Chris. I’m fine thank you……for saving me.” 

“Don’t mention it.” He walked to her door with her following a half step behind. “Thanks for the coffee.” 

She unlocked her door and opened it. Leaning up on her tip toes she kissed his cheek gently. “Have a good night.”

He could feel the heat rush to his face. “You too. “ He stumbled. “Lock up when I leave. If you need any thing I’ll be home.” He fidgeted with the hem of his grey tee shirt. 

She nodded and closed the door, once he heard the second deadbolt slam home he went back to his apartment. 

She leaned against the wooden door exhaling deeply and painfully. Her throat ached and she knew she should be scared but all she could think about was her new neighbor and the way he had held her and touched her lips. ‘Hello therapy.’ She mentally chided. She stripped out of her clothes on the way to her bedroom, took two Alieve and went to bed.   
Once in his apartment he opened his laptop and cracked into the local Pd database. He searched through mug shots until he found who he was looking for. 

“James ‘Jimmy’ O’Fallon, 6’2 196lbs.”He scanned the profile. “Loan shark, small arms dealer, possible connection with the IRA.” He committed a lot of the information to memory incase he decided to harass his neighbor again. Thinking of his neighbor his body remembered the way she felt in his arms, soft and warm, her lips felt soft. He wondered what it would be like to have her body beneath his and her lips on his. He felt himself start to stand at attention. Shaking the thoughts from his head he closed his laptop and sighed. He should get some sleep. He would have to search for a job tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day he had gone to a couple of small businesses looking for small jobs that didn’t draw attention. No one here seemed to recognize him. He heard a few people talk the missing Winner heir but no one seemed to make the connection. 

He was enjoying the nice weather, people were bustling about shopping, walking their dogs, playing with their children in the park. He walked down one of the paved paths that were shaded by trees, coming across a small vendor selling sandwiches. He bought one and sat on a stone bench feeding some crusts of bread to the pigeons that had gathered. Sun shone brightly through a clearing in the trees that made him shield his eyes. 

“Hey Chris.” A sweet bell of a voice greeted. 

Raising a hand up, he did a quick scan from bottom to top of the being standing before him. Black tennis shoes, black pants, dark shirt and a long braid swinging free. His heart dropped. He felt the color run from his face. Completing his scan he exhaled a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. “Hello Faith.” He recognized the bruised but still stunning face of his neighbor. 

She stood in front of him blocking the sun so he could lower his hand. “Are you alright?” She smiled and winced. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

He blinked and recovered scooting to one side offering her a seat next to him. “Yes I’m fine. Care to join me?”

Sitting she smiled. “Thank you.” She shook the braid out of her hair and scratched her scalp stretching as she did moaning slightly as if she were stiff. “What a beautiful day”   
Quatre shifted a bit uncomfortable feeling himself stiffen.

“So what are you doing on this lovely day?” She crossed her legs leaning on her elbow on her knee cupping her face in her hand. 

“Looking for a job.” He noticed she wore a white turtle neck under her black button down shirt even though it was entirely too nice to make it necessary. It hid the bruise on her neck completely. She wore makeup to cover the bruise on her cheek and lip. “How do you feel?” 

“I had one hell of a headache when I woke up this morning but I’m good now.” She flushed beautifully. “So any luck with the job search?”

‘She’s beautiful with a blush on her cheeks.’ He thought shaking his head. “Uh….a couple of places. Possibly.” 

“What do you do?” She pulled chap-stick out and applied it to her lips slowly causing him to stare. 

“Oh, well, I’m good with computers, office operations, car repair, heavy machine oper,”

“Cars?” She perked up.

“Yes,” He said skeptically. “I’ve fixed quite a few engines in my day. I’m not trained professionally.” He watched her face light up. 

She stood and grabbed his hand.”Doesn’t matter.” Adjusting her purse she pulled him along with her. “I know of a place where the guy owes me a favor.”

He followed her willingly smiling as he found his new neighbor and friend. ‘Rashid would like her.’ He thought of the man that had acted as a father figure to him during the war. 

Walking the four and a half blocks to a small three stall auto garage they found all three bay doors, Stone Temple Pilots blaring from the surround sound system mixing with the shrill whine of an air wrench. 

She gave a sharp, loud whistle and smiled an apologetic smile to him when he jumped at the sudden noise. A man wearing welding goggles, red bandana and welding gloves looked over and smiled. He put the large tool down and walked out from under the Chevy Tahoe that was up on the lift. He stripped off his gloves, putting them in his back pocket. 

“Hey beautiful.” He kissed her cheek removing the goggles exposing 2 circles of clean skin around mismatched colored eyes. 

“Hey. Quihnn this is my new neighbor Chris. Chris this is my friend Quihnn.” She introduced them rolling her eyes at the taller man. They shook hands, Quihnn standing a bit taller and squeezing a bit harder trying to intimidate the Sandrock pilot but in all honesty Quatre couldn’t care less. He had nothing to prove to this man. 

Quihnn Blackwell was a very handsome man. 6’0 250 muscular build wide shoulders like a linebacker. His short dark brown hair was shorter in the back with his bangs a bit longer falling into his eyes. He had a date tattooed on the back of his neck in a delicate script that read August 9, 2005. The day that he had come out as being gay to his parents, they day they had disowned him. He took his hard ships with a grain of salt and continued to live his life with a wonderful partner named Blaine. The most alluring feature however was his mismatched eyes. One was a deep, dark green color while the other was an ice blue color. Much like that of a husky. He was a very handsome man. 

“What can I do for you?” Quihnn lit a cigarette standing outside the brick building. 

“He needs a job.” She scratched her neck wincing as she did. 

“What is that?| He demanded pulling down her turtle neck revealing the very dark purple and green color that marred her tan skin tone. 

She covered it back up and wrapped her arms around herself. “Message from Jimmy to James.” She waved it off. “Chris here saved me. Pulled a gun on him. “

The mechanic seemed shocked.”You pulled a gun on Jimmy O’Fallon?”

He nodded. 

Taking a long drag he exhaled slowly. “What type of work have you done?” 

Taking a wide stance, Quatre crossed his arms over his chest. “I worked on all kinds of engines, mobile suits, cars, trucks, and all kinds of military vehicle during the war.” 

He nodded. “I’ll give you a trial run. A week only. You’ll have to be okay with cash payment cause I’m not filling out paperwork.”

“I’m good with cash.” Less paperwork meant less of a trail for someone to follow and less of a mess to clean up when he leaves. 

Quihnn smile. “How about 50/50 commission and if I decide to keep you on it’ll be 60\40. Sound fair?” He held out his calloused grease covered hand.   
“Sound good.” He shook that hand without hesitation. 

“Quihnn!” A voice hollered from inside. Vicki his red haired receptionist stood tapping her heel holding some papers. 

Rolling his eyes he flicked his cigarette out to the gutter. “Six a.m. tomorrow.” He turned to Faith. “If I see James I’ll let him know Jimmy’s looking for him.” He said with a deadly undertone. 

She hugged him. “Thank you.” 

They walked back towards Main Street to the book store she worked at. 

“Thank you Faith.” He held the door open for her to enter. 

“Don’t mention it. “ She went inside. She heard the back door buzzer sound signaling that there was someone out back. Opening the door she was backed up by her ex boyfriend.  
Jumping back from him and his smell. “James. What are you doing here!?” She hissed looking for a way to get help without her getting hurt. 

“LOOKING FOR YOU!” He grabbed her by her upper arms. “Who was that guy?! I saw you with him.” He demanded the accusation hanging unsaid in the air. 

She pushed him away. “None of your business. Were over. Remember. “She spat taking in his disheveled appearance. His blonde hair was greasy looking, tied haphazardly at the nape of his necks missing strands like he had ran his hands through it over and over again. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty as if he hadn’t changed or showered in weeks. The smell alone was enough to make you think he was homeless. 

“Look at yourself.” She said strongly making him back up a few steps no longer making her feel trapped. “You’re strung out on god knows what and you’re asking me who I’m with when I haven’t seen you for over a month?! Damn it James. Get yourself together! You need help. “She turned to leave the backroom. 

He grabbed her arm and she turned on her heal delivering a left hook to his face. “That’s from Jimmy.” She shook her throbbing hand. “He’s looking for you.” 

“Faith! Faith! Are you alright?” Edith, her boss, called from the front when she heard the heavy metal back door slam shut. 

She turned and looked back, James was gone. She cradled her hand against her chest, tears pricked her eyes. “Yes, I’m fine.|

“Oh my god!” The older white haired woman who owned ‘The Book Nook’ gasped when she saw the red swelling knuckles she was clutching. 

“I’m fine.” She gritted. 

“Let me see.” Edith was a former nurse during the war. She hated that people would blow each other up and then she would be forced to fix them so they could go right back to hurting their fellow man so when the war ended she opened up her own shop and made her own rules. Taking the younger girls hand into hers she poked and prodded checking to see if anything was broken. “What did you do?” She went to get the small first aid kit she kept in the bathroom.

“I hit James.”

“He was here?” She wrapped her hand in an ace bandage.

“Yeah. I don’t think he’ll be back though.” She gave a half smile. They finished the day without incident and at 4:30 Edith sent Faith home for the night. Grabbing her purse and light sweatshirt she headed to the grocery store before heading home. 

***********************************  
Quatre sat in front of this computer checking the news, current events and e- mail. He had more than a few from his family, Dou, Trowa, Sally, Relena and even Dorothy. He had set up his connection to reroute to a new server every 30 seconds. Not even Heero could trace it. 

He sighed leaning back on his couch. He caught a whiff of the frozen dinner he had put into the oven. ‘Smells like dog food.’ He thought. He ran a hand through his hair that was still damp from his shower. He closed his eyes and kept seeing his neighbor stretching, arching her back in the sun light, the sneak peak he had stolen at her supple breast. 

He felt his manhood stiffen. It had been at least four months since he had gotten any action and what he had gotten hadn’t been any good. He breathed a heavy sigh deciding to give in to his baser instincts and let his mind wander, taking his fantasy where it would. 

She laid on his bed spread and ready for him. Her violet eyes hooded and glazed over. Her dark brown waves spread beautifully beneath her against the soft red silk sheets. His head between her thighs tasting her sweet juices, flicking his tongue against her most sensitive spot electing sweet moans and gasps from her parted lips. 

His hand slipped into his basket ball shorts grasping his hardened length, slowly stroking from base to tip spreading the bead of moisture at the head. Up and down, squeezing a bit more at the base, keeping time with his fantasy.

“Oh Quatre…”She gasped. Her legs began to shake. He held her hips in place with one hand as he cupped her ass with the other. A light sheen of sweat beading on her forehead. “Please….Quatre…..please.” She begged making him even harder at her passion filled plea. 

He pulled his mouth away from where she needed it most and whimpered. He kissed the inside of her thigh to her hip, up her stomach to her hips, pausing to lavish each breast making her arch into his mouth. Hands tangling in his thick blonde hair. 

He continued his way up her neck to her full pouty lips. He took both her hands in his one larger one holding them above her head. 

“Quatre.” She nipped the spot behind his ear that made him shudder. He captured her lips as she arched up into him. He slid into her warm folds easily. She gasped at the intrusion; he pulled back and slammed into her. He covered her face and neck in kisses whispering her name as their cries of passion mixed with their heavy breathing and sounds of skin against skin. 

His hand quickened with the vision in his mind. He was so close, the coil in his belly tightening, sweat forming on his brow, he had no idea how much he needed this type of release.

Then there was a knock on his door. He shot straight up, quickly pulling his hand out of his shorts like a kid that had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Frustrated, he had been so close, he wiped the sweat of f his face with his tee shirt and glared at the door as another knock was given. He took a moment to calm himself when there was another sharp knock. “Yea! I’m coming!” He called. ‘I wish.’ He thought and went door. 

Looking through the peep hole he saw his neighbor. The woman he had just been masturbation too. He groaned inwardly at the awkwardness and the ache in his testicles. Making sure he was calm enough he opened the door and smiled. 

“Hey Chris. I’m not bothering you am I?” She smiled sweetly. She was in black yoga Capri’s, dark blue tank top and sneakers her hair hung free down her back. The bruises on her neck were horrible, deep in color and in the shape of a man’s hands. It was then he noticed the foil covered dish in her hands.

“No not at all. Just got out of the shower.” He stepped back inviting her in. 

“Good. I um…made you a little something.” She set the dish on his counter. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” He smiled then saw her hand wrapped in an ace bandage. “What happened to your hand?” He took her smaller one into his larger ones. 

“James stopped by for a visit.” She exhaled deeply. “He um…grabbed me and I hit him.” She shivered as she watched his thumb rub very gently over her bruised knuckles. “I let him know Jimmy was looking for him.” She said softly. 

He hadn’t realized how close they were standing until he caught a breath of her perfume, and saw her chest rise and fall gently. The throbbing ache in his jewels increased reminding him to step back. 

“Did you let your boss know?” His mind kicking into his pilot frame of mind when he realized just how badly the situation could have been. ‘What the hell is going on with me?’ He shook his head slightly. 

“Yeah. I’m not going to be there by myself anymore.” He pulled the tinfoil lid off revealing homemade lasagna. 

He leaned over and took a sniff. It was still warm and smelled like heaven. “That smells amazing.” He pulled down two plates. 

She sniffed. “Do you have something burning?” 

Light smoke was coming from the vents in the oven. “Shit.” He pulled open the door and with oven mitts he pulled out the burned dish and deposited it on the fire escape letting the smoke waft out the window. 

She tried very hard to contain her giggling. He blushed deeply when he realized she was laughing at him. He had to admit it was pretty funny. “I’m not a very good cook.” He confessed. He could pilot a very complex piece of machinery, excelled in hand to hand combat and was confident with making billion dollar company decision but he couldn’t cook to save his life. 

She calmed her giggling and put a hand on his arm. “You’re in luck because I am.” 

“I would be honored if you would join me for dinner. “ He cut into the pasta.

She chewed on her lip immediately regretting the habit. “I don’t want to over stay my welcome or become annoying.” She said shyly pulling her hair back into a long braid quickly, with practice ease. 

“Of course not.” He handed her a plate. “You’re the only person I know here.” He pulled down two glasses. 

“I have a really good red wine at my place if you’d like.” She offered. 

“That would be lovely.” He smiled. 

She returned a few minutes later with an open bottle of wine. She poured it into the waiting glasses; they went and sat on the couch together. 

The first bite was delicious. He enjoyed the fresh flavor so much he actually moaned. He had never had anything this well made before. “Wow.” Was all he could get out.   
She smiled sipping her wine. “This is nothing. You should see it when I make stir fry.” 

He took a timid sip of wine but found the bitterness mellowed and married quite well with the red sauce dish. 

They ate in silence as she took in his barren apartment. “Can I ask you something?” She put her plate down and curled her feet under her leaning her head in her hand that was against the back of the couch. 

“Sure,” He poured more wine into they’re glasses. He turned towards her propping his feet on the coffee table. 

“Why did you leave your home?” 

He stared at her and took a deep breath thinking of how to answer the question without revealing too much of himself.

“I’m sorry. It’s not of my business. I,” She was cut off by him holding up his hand. 

“No...It’s ok. I just …”He thought, “I just had enough. You ever just feel so over whelmed you feel like you have to get away otherwise you’re going to snap.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I couldn’t take it anymore. Everyone wanted something from me which I was more than happy to give but I needed to take a step back. I’m only 22 for crying out loud.” He scrubbed his face. “I….I saw a lot of things in the war that someone my age should never have had to see.” He got a far off look in his eyes like he was remembering things he didn’t want to. “I never had a chance to try and process everything and just tried to go back to normal life….I guess it doesn’t work out to well when you dive from one intense situation to another.” He seemed to relax at finally getting some of his problems off his chest. 

She was quite for a moment reflecting on everything he just told her. “I understand.” She placed her hand over his. “My cousin, he um….fought in the war too. He was wounded a couple of times and I would go for weeks sometime without hearing from him. I would get so worried. But after that he stayed in space. I hear from him every now and then but I don’t think he ever really came to terms with everything that had happened to him. His wife will call when he gets in his down moods and his night terrors take over….but you can’t tell him to talk to someone. He just internalizes it and tries to stay happy.” She smiled at the memory of her overly happy cousin. 

“I’m sorry.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

Silence.

“Wow. It got really serious in here didn’t it?” She sat up tucking some loose strands behind her ears. 

He nodded, coming back from a dark place he didn’t want to go to. 

“Well, let’s clean up from dinner and ….watch a movie?” She glanced to his entertainment center. 

He followed her to the kitchen with his own dishes. “I would love to but Quihnn wants me to the shop early tomorrow. “ He glanced at his watch that showed it was already after ten. 

“Oh…okay.” She put her dishes in the sink and began to run the water. 

He shut off the water. “I can do these.” He took a deep breath letting her fill his senses. She looked up at him with big slightly hooded eyes as if unsure of herself. His mind flashed with a scene from his earlier fantasy. His breath caught in his lungs. 

“Are you sure?” She asked barely above a whisper. 

He nodded and walked with her to the door. “Thank you for dinner Faith.”

“Chris…”She sighed. “I’m sorry if I upset you.” She wouldn’t look at him. 

He took her face gently into his hands. “You didn’t.” He ever so lightly brushed his lips against her forehead. 

She covered his hands with hers pulling them down to her shoulders. “Well, If you like I can walk with you some of the way to work in the morning.” She offered softly. “Its inventory day tomorrow.” 

“I would like that very much.” He released her as she stepped into the hallway. “Good night Faith.”

“Goodnight Chris.” She made her way up to her apartment. 

Closing the door he leaned his forehead against the wood. How he longed to hear his real name come from her sweet lips. Shuddering at the thought he felt the painful ache in his jewels return. Looking at his sink full of dishes he decided to do the tomorrow and shut off the lights dragging himself to his bedroom. He stripped and flopped onto his big plush bed. 

He was so tired. He gripped his member which had been at half mast since his lips touched her skin. He pumped himself. He imagined her lips would feel like rose petals against his skin and couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like wrapped around cock. His orgasm ripped through him choking a moan as he finally found his release. Using his boxers to clean himself off he fell to sleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Same as before I own nothing, reviews are welcome, and its rated M for a reason! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

5 a.m. came way too early; He groaned slapped the button on his alarm clock shutting off the buzzer. He yawned and stood from the bed stretching in all his glory. He Pulled on the clean basketball shorts from the night before and dropped down into the start position for pushups. He cranked out 100 in a short amount of time, then moved to sit ups and finally to pull ups on the bar that installed on the door frame quickly. 

Breathing heavily after his morning routine he went to shower. Enjoying the warm water and the scent of his shampoo he was transported back home. It was something his sisters had picked out for him when he returned home and started at the company. He never really put any thought into how he smelled but his sisters insisted he needed something like this to get a woman’s attention. It was a comforting scent of clean and warm spices from his home. 

Getting dressed he fastened his watch and saw it was almost 5:30 he had no time to make coffee and he had a feeling he would need it today. Sighing he pulled on his sweatshirt and headed to the door. Opening the door he was shocked to find his neighbor ready and waiting for him with a traveler’s cup of coffee in her hand. 

“Thank you.” He yawned. They set off into the morning where the sun was not yet above the horizon but was starting to turn the sky beautiful water color hues. 

“So how long have you worked at the book store?” He blew on his coffee; he could smell a hint of chocolate and mint steaming from out of the cup. Out of the corner of his eye he took in her outfit. Tight jeans, long sleeved black turtle neck with a fashionable vest; her hair was tied in a knot at the nape of her neck. She was extremely beautiful in a simplistic kind of way. 

“About three years. I love reading. I could spend all day in that store if she would let me.” 

“I love to read too. I actually have a library….” He cleared his throat. He mentally kicked himself for almost giving a key bit of information away. 

“Yea I have a small library too. I like to donate a lot of stuff though. I only keep the books I REALLY love.” She smiled. “That’s why I don’t have a lot of stuff in my apartment. It’s easier that way.” She took a drink of her own coffee. “What about you? How long have you been doing engine repair and office operations and what not?”

“Oh…well….I was….10 when I started helping my dad in his office, and 15 with the engines.” He was extremely vague with his answers. They came up to her place of employment, Quatre’s eyes scanning the environment for anything that could come up as a threat to either Faith or himself. “What time are you done today?” He watched as she pulled out her keys searching for the large gold one. 

“Um….three or four.” She unlocked the door and he pulled it open for her and watched her walk in. “Okay. Lock the door behind you.” 

She nodded. 

“I’ll see you later, if you need anything call.” It was more of an order than a statement. 

Again she nodded. “Will do, and Chris” She said before the door shut. “Don’t let Quihnn be too much of a dick.” She winked and locked the door as he nodded with a smirk and walked away. 

***************************

He made his way to the garage as his watch signaled 5:55 with the standard beeping which he quieted quickly. He had dressed in faded worn blue jeans, grey fitted tee shirt and black sweatshirt. Comfy yet professional and perfect for blending in. After all who would suspect a guy working in a small town auto garage was the heir to a billion dollar mining operation. He was met with a cloud of smoke as the owner of a pair of missed matched eyes puffed on a cigarette. 

“Morning.” He greeted drinking his coffee. 

“Yup.” He flicked the butt into the gutter and unlocked the door. “Come on.” The smell of exhaust, grease and motor oil hit them. “So we do some of everything, oil, brakes, tires and small tune ups. With me so far?” He opened his office door and tossed him a standard blue jump suit. 

“Yes.”

“Good. I have a receptionist that handles the paper work and money. She’ll pay you cash at the end of the day.” He opened the large plexus glass door to bays one, two and three.   
The same pretty red head walked in through the garage, her heels clicking loudly against the concrete, Her jeans were faded to an almost white color with strategic holes that showed just enough to tease, and her black short sleeved button up shirt looked to be a size to small. Her breast popped out over the pink top of her tank top that was underneath. 

“Morning Vicki!” Quihnn shouted. 

She turned on a dime and flipped him off. “Fuck you.” She snarled. 

The platinum blonde was slightly shocked not sure of what to do. He had never met anyone with such hostility so early in the morning. Quihnn just laughed. “Someone didn’t get laid last night.” He wiggled his eye brows. 

A horn honked behind them. “Come on rookie, show me what you got.” He let him take the first car, a Ford Taurus for an oil change. Quatre smiled. This was child’s play compared to what he had to fix, and run in the war. Not to mention the conditions were a hell of a lot better here. 

****************************

Six oil changes, a tire rotation, alignment and tune up later he was sweaty, and ready for a break. He had taken the top part of the jump suit off and tied it about his waist. His shirt was dark and sticking to his back as he felt the sweat dampen the material. Wiping the sweat from his brow and sweeping the bangs out of his face he waved a family of four who’s oil he just changed off as Quihnn flipped the sign saying ‘Out to Lunch’ . 

“Check in with Vicki quick. Then come out back.” Quihnn lit a Marlboro and headed out back. 

He walked up to the red heads desk. “Hey, I’m Chris.” She smiled and leaned up on her arms pushing her breasts in his face. He tried not to show is distaste and maintained eye contact. 

“Hello handsome. I’m Victoria.” She smiled. Her makeup was heavy, cakey and very dark, much like that of a pin up girl but way over the top, her wild red curly hair was pinned back half way with a pen. “Well, so far you’re up too….” She made a few clicks on the computer. “Almost 300 bucks!” She leaned into him again. “So…any lunch plans?” She leaned forward again. 

“Um..Yea. Thank you, I’ll see you later.” He quickly left the office not wanting to be with the woman who might as well be stripping on the desk the way she was coming on to him. He found Quihnn out back sitting on the old picnic bench with a bottle of water. He extended one to him which he took gratefully and slammed almost the whole thing.

“So ….you talked to Vicki huh.” He smiled knowing he was probably propositioned for a quickie behind the desk. 

“Is she always so….” He tried to find a word that wouldn’t offend his boss but that would get the point across.

“Abrasive? Forthcoming? A Whore?” He giggled at the look the blonde had. “Yes. She’s a bit of a loose one but she can fix my books and is extremely discrete about everything, so I keep her around. Faith can’t stand her.” 

“I can see that.” He shook off the feeling and cracked his back. He was going to be in for a world of hurt tomorrow when he woke up; he could already feel his muscles protest the work. 

“Hey guys!” A familiar voice called.

“Speak of the devil.” Quihnn nodded towards the woman that had brought them together. 

“Hey baby! Did you bring food?” He nodded to the brown paper sack she carried. He snatched it from her looking in and pulling out sandwiches wrapped in parchment paper. 

“Of course, I figured you guys would be working up and appetite.” She sat next to Quatre and smiled as he dug into the pastrami on rye.

“Thank you.” They both responded at the same time. 

She giggled. “Sure.” She stretched her arms out and cracked her knuckles. 

“So what’s new?” Quihnn took a big bite of the roast beef. 

“Nothing, well James stopped by the shop yesterday.” She said with disinterest. She had no intention of setting her friend off into revenge fueled frenzy. The last time something like this had happened she had to bail him out of jail and talk the person out of pressing charges. 

He gave her a stern look.

“I hit him.” She offered in consolation. 

A smile broke out across his face, “That’s my girl.” He took a big swig of water. “Do you want me to walk you too and from work?”

Quatre sat listening to the exchange. His heart dropped and felt a tinge of something that he couldn’t quite place at the thought of someone else walking with her and protecting her. After all she would be safest with him. 

She declined his offer saying that she was confident he wouldn’t be bothering her again. 

“Hn.” He huffed and finished off the last bit of lunch. 

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled at the blonde who had remained quiet. 

“So…how do you like it?” She watched him rub his shoulders. 

“Pretty good,” He tried to stretch. “Just haven’t used these muscles in a while.”

She stood behind him and started to rub the tightness out of his shoulders. She was good, just the right amount of pressure kneading his muscles easing the tension that was running up into his neck. He groaned softly, a light blush creeping into his cheeks as his mind chose that moment to flash images and sounds of his fantasy from the night before. 

“You’ll be fine in a few days pretty boy.” Quihnn crumpled up the brown paper bag and tossed it into a fire ring. “Thanks again babe.” He kissed her head and went back to the garage. 

She grabbed her purse and stood walking with the Arabian. “So I guess I’ll see you later.” He offered. 

She nodded and headed back to the shop. 

Authors Note : I know this is short but I finally have the house to myself and am trying to get caught up on a few things as well as dancing around my house enjoying a large glass of wine. Lol. So I will update with more. Trying to do more and more in a short amount of time. BUT I hope you can find time to read and review. I always love reading them and they make me want to continue to write. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Once again I own nothing but Faith. I wish I did. Then I wouldn’t have to work at my sucky job. Lol…but anyway…on with the story. 

The next four months passed in much the same fashion. They would walk together to work in the morning, she would meet them for lunch at the garage and sometimes have dinner together. She had even started to teach him the basics of cooking. 

He kept up with the news. His name, for the most part, had dropped out of the daily news. There was still speculation of his where a bouts. Some say he’s on vacation with a special mystery lady, others say he had a mental breakdown and one source had even speculated that he had went into some kind of rehab for some addiction or another. His family and friends still emailed him but he wasn’t ready to leave his little oasis just yet. He couldn’t leave her. 

He was changing out of his blue coveralls when his boss spoke up from behind him. 

“Big plans tonight?” He locked the door for the weekend and lit a cigarette. 

“No, nothing. Not a darn thing.”He stretched. “Just relaxing at home, maybe catch a movie.”

“What about Faith?” He wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled. The last few weeks he had taken a liking to teasing the blonde Arabian and his neighbor. 

“Not sure what she has planned.” They came to the intersection where they part ways and bid each other farewell. 

He entered the apartment. He heard a loud crash and a woman scream. He stepped out into the hall and found his elderly neighbor staring up the stairs with her hand over her mouth with a pale, horrified look. Quickly he grabbed his gun from the hidden holster at his ankle, he started packing heat since the first encounter with his neighbors intrude, and started up to the familiar apartment he knew like the back of his hand. He was running purely on instinct. Years of combat training coming to him as naturally as breathing.   
He flattened himself against the wall next to her door, mentally counting down from 5 before kicking in the door. His gun expertly swept the room to rest on a man in mid kick to the female of the floor. 

“Get down on the ground!” He hollered trying to assess what injuries Faith had sustained.

“Fuck off pretty boy.” The stranger growled. He was a disheveled blonde that looked like he had recently taken one hell of a beating. One could assume his was James, her ex-boyfriend. 

“I will shoot you…Get down on the ground now.” He fixed the intruder with a hard glare while trying to see if she was still breathing out of his peripherals.

He cursed himself that he wasn’t able to walk her home. When she had called earlier in the day she had said she wasn’t feeling good and would be taking a half day. He had wanted to go with her but one of Quihnn’s other employees had called in sick, so they had been doubled booked. She assured him no one would bother her in the middle of the day. She had been mistaken and it had cost her. 

He stopped and put his hands up. “Okay. You win.” He smirked. 

The pounding of blood rushing through his veins was almost deafening. His adrenaline was in over drive. He hadn’t been on this sort of high in a long time. He lowered his gun slightly. In that split second the junkie took the opportunity to get in a low blow knocking him off his balance and he took off sliding down the stair case, pushing past the elderly neighbor and slammed his way out the door. 

Trying to resist the urge to revisit his lunch, he quickly crawled over to his unconscious friend amidst the broken glass that would have once been a vase, or a lamp.   
“Faith.” He shook her gently, pulling her into his arms, cradling her face in his hand. “Come on, Stay with me.” He pushed the hair off of her face that held a few scratches and bumps. Realizing it wasn’t working he gathered her into his arms and carried her quickly to her bathroom. Getting into the shower, cradling her gently as he could, he blasted the cold water sitting down with her in his lap tapping her face. “Come on Faith……Wake up!”

A deep inhale of breath and she sputtered water coughing violently. Blinking the water from her eyes she looked up seeing a familiar face. “Chris?” She sobbed into his chest, shivering against the cold as he turned off the water. She clung to his soaking shirt trying to get as close to him as possible. Whispering words of comfort for her and for him, he exhaled a deep breath he hadn’t noticed he had been holding . Seeing her unmoving lying on the floor was one of the scariest moments of his life. His heart wrenched as he realized what would have happened if he had been moments too late. 

He carefully stepped out of the tub and set her on the counter. Her hair was dripping; clothes clung heavily to her frame as silent tears ran down her face. She made no move to wipe them away; she just sat staring at an invisible spot on the wet rug in front of the tub. He tenderly wrapped her in a large fluffy towel and rubbed his hands up and down her arms to help her warm up. 

“Faith.” He spoke softly so as not to spook her. She gave no response. “Faith.” He carefully cupped her face pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. “Faith, sweetheart, look at me.” He pleaded softly.

She turned her shining large violet eyes up to him. “I’m…I’m so sorry.” She choked back a sob. “I never,” Her shoulders began to heave as her cries wracked her body and she tried to catch her breath. 

He held her standing between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He stroked her back soothingly. “You have NOTHING to apologize for.” He kissed the top of her head. “You’ve done nothing wrong.” Letting her cry he whispered in her ear running his hands up and down the length of her back till she calmed a bit. He pulled back and kissed her forehead gently. “Come on. We should get you into some dry warm clothes.”He helped her to her bedroom. “Can you do this?” He could feel the blush creep into his face. “Or do you need my help?”

“I just need help with my top.” She tried and failed miserably scrunching her face in pain as she tried to lift her arm above her head. 

He threaded her arms out of the holes then pulled it up off her head. She shivered violently, the cold air hitting her damp skin causing her to break out in goose bumps and her nipples to tighten to hard peeks beneath the black lace of her bra. 

His blush deepened as he averted his eyes, instead focusing on the abrasions and bruises the lack of clothing revealed. 

She turned her back to him. Trying to steady his shaky hands he undid the three clasps of her bra slowly skimming up her shoulder blades to hook his fingers under the straps, she flinched slightly, pulling them down her arms letting his fingers slide gently down the smooth skin of her arms. She turned her head as his came down to hers seemingly on its own, her scent was intensified from the dampness of her skin and he inhaled deeply. They were so close she could feel the heat from him radiating off of him, and she could smell the faint scent of coffee and mint on his breath. His member twitched in his uncomfortable sopping wet jeans. 

“Thank you.” She said barely above a whisper.

He closed his eyes and fought the urge to groan. “No thanks needed. Get changed I’ll wait for you right outside the door. “He wanted so badly to brush his lips against her shoulder, kissing away the water droplet, sliding up to the sensitive spot behind the ear and have her shivering under his touch.

She nodded. “Please…don’t shut the door.” Her voice was so small and broken his stomach flipped, the sadness and fear in her normally confident voice made him want to shut the door, hold her and keep out the world. Instead he nodded and stood with his back to the room arms folded across his chest with a stance that screamed he was ready for action. 

A few moments later he heard her start to limp towards him. Turning he found her in an oversized white buttoned down shirt and he could just see the bottom of a pair of short black spanks. 

“Chris” She began but stopped out of fear. Her eyes still averted to the floor.

“Come on.” He held out his hand for her waiting patiently for her to take it when she was ready. 

She looked from his hand and tentatively put her smaller one in his. He kept her close to him, trying to block the damaged living room from her view not wanting to upset her. He helped her down the stairs and into his apartment. 

She sat on his couch and pulled her feet up under her. He covered her with the blanket from the back of the couch. 

“I’m going to change. Don’t go anywhere.” He smiled at the small sad girl curled in on herself. He moved some hair off her face carefully tucking it behind her ear. She nodded letting him know she had heard him and watched him retreat to his room. 

Once in his room he checked his gun, replacing it in his nightstand drawer. He let his pants drop and he peeled off his shirt. Pulling on a pair of comfy pajama pants and white tee shirt he returned to the living room to find her in the same position. In the kitchen he set his small silver tea pot on the burner to boil for tea. He pulled a rag out of the drawer wet it and filled it with ice. He sat next to her and held it to the small bump on her temple. She flinched.

“Sorry.” He said quietly. He took in the sight of her sighing heavily. Her lip was split, a small cut over her eyebrow had stopped bleeding, and she had a small bruise forming on her cheek. Just as he was about to speak the kettle whistled signaling the water was hot. “Hold this. I’ll get you some tea.” 

They sat in silence as their cups cooled on the coffee table. Neither made a move and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m sorry Chris.” She wiped at her eyes taking the ice rag off her face. “I…I never wanted to drag you into this.” She sniffed and turned the rag over in her hands, careful not to spill the ice. “God, everything is so screwed up.” She lifted her head towards the ceiling trying to will the tears to stop. 

He moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her. “SShhhh. You didn’t bring me into anything.” He settled her on his lap.

“I did…” She put her hand to his chest, slightly resisting his embrace looking in his eyes and seeing them filled with worry. “You have been saving me from this nightmare since you moved in.”She sniffed her hands fisted into his shirt. 

“I was able to help a friend. That’s all. “He kissed her cheeks over and over again gently, slowly in-between whispering comforting words. He pulled back, “Hey, I rented a movie a couple of nights ago…care to join me?” He hoped the change in conversation would help lighten the mood. He smoothed back the hair from her face; her eyes were red and puffy.   
She shrugged. “Can,” She stopped again, wiping her eyes. 

“Sweetheart what it is?” He mused. 

“Nothing.” She twisted her hands in her lap. 

He covered her small delicate hands with his large calloused ones. “You can tell me, or ask me anything.” He leaned back against the couch waiting for her to speak.

“Can…Do…Would..”She fumbled then stopped to take a deep steadying breath collecting her thoughts. “Would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?” She blushed beautifully.

“Of course, I wasn’t planning on letting you go back there tonight…..unless of course you wanted too.” He shied letting his protective territorial side come out. These new feelings were confusing him and he didn’t know how to deal with the want to protect her and also let her be independent. ‘I wonder if this is how Heero feels about Relena.’ He thought trying to understand his new inner green monster. 

She gave a half hearted smile. “Thank you. I’ll sleep here on the couch.”

“No. You can have my bed.” There was no way he was going to back down on this. He was raised to treat women with respect and honor. He would do that no matter what. 

“I can’t put you out like that. You’ve already done enough.” She tried to justify. 

“No you’re taking the bed and that’s final.” He said firmly yet gently. 

She sighed and moved off his lap to sit back on her side of the couch. “Look, we’re both adults…”She drifted off.

“Sure. Besides, I’ll have to keep waking you up. I think you might have a slight concussion.” He ran his finger down her cheek. “I’m going to make some popcorn and then we’ll start the movie. Can I get you anything?”

She kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

He blushed so hard it was almost painful. Sure he’d been with women. Dorothy, Cathy, and a few others but those had been all about need and release. He had never actually been romantically involved with anyone before. “Stay put.” He tucked the blanket around her securely and kissed her nose. 

Setting the bowl of popcorn between them. He pressed play and Jason Statham started kicking ass in Transporter. He kept a watchful eye on her, watching her curl her arms under her chin and try to get comfortable. 15 minutes she squirmed again. 

“Here” He moved a pillow into his lap, propping his feet up on the coffee table. 

She looked at him speculatively. She was little unsure. Giving in she shifted to lay down. 

“Come on and get comfy.” He adjusted her blanket as she lay down. She watched the screen for maybe eight minutes before she fell to sleep. He stroked her curling hair soothingly as her breathing evened out and sighed heavily rubbing his eyes and face. “What a day.” He said to himself. He finished the movie and stretched. Carefully sliding out from under her he gently rubbed his stomach where he had been socked and knew a bruise had formed. 

Quatre carefully gathered the young woman in his arms and carried her to his bed room. 

“Mmm….I …can walk.” She yawned snuggling into his hold.

“Yeah, yeah.” He smirked. Pulling back the soft brown and cream blankets to lay her down and covered her to just below her chin. He stripped out of his shirt and turned off the lights crawling into bed next to her. 

He lay on his back with his hands behind his head. Just as he was drifting off he felt her shit to face him. She put her head on his shoulder. He smiled in the dark and wrapped his arm around her gently running his fingers up and down her side under her shirt. He felt her leg over lap his very close to his anatomy that twitched and wanted to eagerly be sheathed inside her. Her arm lay comfortably across his chest. He let his hand lay over her wrist comfortingly. His dreams that night were of making love to a beautiful violet eyed beauty.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: well, I’m kind of flying by the seat of my pants here. I know where I want the story to go I just have a feeling that it may take me a while to get there. But I think it will work out. IF you have any ideas or suggestions of things you’d like to see or have done let me know and I will try to work it in. Thanks! Now on with the chapter….oh yea, insert disclaimer here.

 

‘Ugh. Who turned on the sun?’ She thought as she tried to cover her eyes but found herself pinned by heavy arms. She slowly came aware of her unfamiliar surroundings. She blinked open her eyes and looked around. The room was not hers but she recognized a few items as her neighbor Chris’s. The events of the previous night came back to her in a rush. 

James had grabbed her half way to her apartment, Jimmy had found him. He paid for some of his debt with blood. They threatened to come back if he didn’t have the money. He had screamed and yelled all the way to her apartment, once inside he demanded money. Money she didn’t have, in his strung out rage he threw a lamp at her that caught her in the side of the head, the next thing she remembered was waking up in Chris’s arms in the freezing shower. 

She was a bit sore but she was safe. She heard soft faint snores coming from behind her. She wiggled a bit, stretching her tight muscles. The arm that had been draped about her waist tightened in protest of her movements. The big sigh that was released indicated that its owner was still fast asleep. Smiling she wiggled again and he pulled tighter still in an effort to stop her movements. 

“Stop moving.” He growled into her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. 

“I have to get up.” She said softly not wanting to wake him anymore that she had too. 

He sighed and rolled onto his back, his arm draping over his eyes. “Coming back to bed?” 

“Maybe.” She sat up and took in his sleeping form. His blonde hair disheveled from sleep, the blankets around his waist revealing well defined abdominal muscles that cut into a ‘V’ at his hips disappearing beneath the blankets. The only imperfection of this handsome man was a small puckered scar that she wanted to reach out and run her fingers over. To feel the heat of his skin, the softness of the fine, blond hair that trailed from his belly down to o his personal area. Flushing she stood and went down the hall to his bathroom.   
After using the facility she decided to shower. Stripping down she stepped under the spray of the hot water letting it ease the tension of her tired muscles. She used his shampoo and conditioner, a nice salon brand that had a very clean scent to it. Then she used just a small amount of his Armani body wash. A scent she identified as Chris. She shut the water off then wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel and wiped the fog off the mirror. She saw the cut above her eye and the light purplish tinge to her temple and lip. 

Sighing she quickly braided her hair and pulled on her clothes again. Looking for toothpaste she found his bottle of cologne and gave the bottle a sniff. It was wonderful. Clean, dark, spicy, it was a comforting scent. Putting the bottle back she found the toothpaste and with her finger gave her mouth a quick once over. Satisfied with being clean she went out to the kitchen. It was nine a.m. So she began to make coffee. Above the sink she found an iPod in a dock. 

Smiling she grabbed it and searched through the collection of music, amongst the Pavarotti, Bach, and Bochelli she found, Imagine Dragons, Brittney Spears, and Demi Lavato. She shrugged and turned on a playlist called ‘My Girls’. She frowned at the title but played the music anyway. Letting Christina sing her heart out she decided to make breakfast as a way to repay him for everything, putting all thoughts of him possibly having a girlfriend out there in the back of her mind. 

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Something smelled really good. The blonde Arabian picked his head up off his pillow and found he was cuddling the pillow she had been using. The scent of her perfume lingering on the fabric. He untwisted himself from the sheets, standing, his back cracked and the felt more rested than he had in months. 

He dropped down into the push up position and did 100 before moving to his abdominal crunches and oblique twists. The same routine he did every morning. Grabbing his shirt off the floor he made his way to the kitchen. Some woman was belting out a song about being a fighter. He barely remembered ever hearing the song, but what caught him off guard was the sight of his Irish crush moving to the music while cooking. He leaned on the door frame watching her.

Faith was flipping pancakes onto a plate, singing and dancing. Her hips swayed suggestively to the music, her braid swaying brushing the top of her butt. Her voice matching almost perfectly with the artist coming from the iPod dock. He couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him when she sang into the spatula.

She whipped around, startled by his presence. Blushing she turned the sound down and flipped it to a different song. “Good morning.” She smiled and put a plate on the counter with some other covered dishes. 

“Good morning.” He smiled and poured the both some coffee. 

She took the cup gratefully and motioned to the spread she prepared. “I didn’t know what you would like so I made a little bit of everything. I hope you don’t mind.” She uncovered the dishes then turned to lean on the counter.

He pinned her between himself and the counter with his arms and pressed his hips lightly into hers. “Thank you.” He looked into her eyes and saw something in them that made him slowly close his eyes and brush his lips against hers. It was soft and wonderful. He pulled back and found her with a slight smile on her face. 

She opened her eyes and smiled. “Hurry before it gets cold.” She handed him a plate. She sat down with her coffee as he filled his plate before sitting across from her.   
“How did you sleep?” He asked between bites. 

“Really well, actually. How about you?” She sipped her coffee, playing with the spoon in her cup.

“Better than I have in a long time.” He smiled. They sat in silence, just as he was finishing she sighed.

“Can I ask you something?” She asked cautiously. 

He wiped his lips and looked her in the eyes. “Of course. Anything.” He took her hand in his.

“Do you have girlfriend?” 

He almost choked on his coffee. Wondering where the question came from he almost laughed. “No...Why do you ask?” He tried to take it seriously but found it slightly humorous.   
She blushed. “On your IPod, there’s a play list called ‘My Girls’ it has some funky dance music…that...a girl would listen too...and…”She trailed off. 

He took a moment too think of how to respond. “No, I don’t have a girlfriend. That is a very old playlist. I thought I had deleted it a long time ago. I can remove it now if you like.”  
She shook her head staring at her coffee a little embarrassed. 

A quick movement made her flinch reflexively. He kneeled before her and took her hands in his making her look at him. “Believe me. I had a girlfriend a few years ago but it didn’t work out.” He pulled her to stand with him wrapping his arms securely around her waist tipping her face to look at him. “Why?” He asked knowing why she had asked. 

Over the last couple months they had flirted shamelessly, stealing little touches, kisses and looks when no one was looking and she needed reassurance that this wasn’t a mistake. That maybe this could turn into something. 

She smiled slightly, comforted by his confession. “I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t overstepping my bounds and would have some crazy ex knocking down my door.”

“Nope, no crazy ex. She left me for someone else.” His fingers tracing the top of her shorts. 

“Sorry.” She whispered huskily feeling a tingle and warming rush through her body at his light teasing touch. She was melting in to him.

“I think it worked out for me.” He purred into her ear smiling as she gripped his biceps and inhaled shakily. The sound caused a stir in his lower half. He longed to have her beneath him, moaning and shaking. Pulling back he found her flushed and slightly panting. “I should shower.” He kissed her ever so lightly. 

All she could do was nod. Watching him retreat down the hall she fanned herself trying to calm her raging hormones. ‘It has been almost a year since James and I did it last.’ She tried to explain the intense reaction to his touch. 

Finishing the dishes she sat on his couch and flipped on the TV. About twenty minutes later he emerged freshly shaven and smelling of the clean masculine cologne she had found in his cabinet. She appreciated his appearance. Loose jeans and a pale green shirt left unbuttoned at the top. He looked very proper and comfortable. He was fastening a gold Rolex around his wrist completing his look. He smiled when he caught her staring. “Do you approve?” He turned slowly running a hand through his still damp hair. 

“You’ll do.” She smirked. 

“You need clothes.” He stated. “Would you like me to go to get you some or do you want me to go with you?” He leaned on the back of the couch. 

She took a deep breath. “I can go.”

“Not by yourself.” He said firmly. “I’m going with you. I don’t know if it’s safe just yet.” He followed her out of his apartment leaving it unlocked, the up to hers. Before she opened the door and went in he put his hands on her hips. He put his forehead against hers. “I’m right here with you.” 

She nodded. 

“Let's get your clothes and head back.” 

Again she nodded. Turned the knob and they went in. 

Walking into her apartment she took in the destruction that was left in the wake of her ex. She started to shake as she remembered the rage and pain that had been inflicted on her over twelve hours ago. He very gently put his hand at the small of her back and guided her to the bedroom. 

He found a duffle bag and set it on the bed. He took in her room décor. It was painted a pale peach color with black and white accents, a dark oak dresser with mirror across from the king size bed that was unmade with dark peach bedding. 

She went to the closet and started pulling out jeans, tee shirts and under garments. He made a mental note that there was a lot of lace and not a lot of fabric. He looked away. 

She pulled on a pair of black running pants and began to unbutton her shirt. She kept her gaze on the unfastening of her shirt revealing her flesh to him. 

His breathing hitched. She cupped her breasts keeping herself hidden from his view. She walked over to him and grabbed a bra off the bed. 

She could feel the heat of his gaze smolder as he watched her like a hawk. With her back to him she pulled the thin purple lace up onto her shoulders and turned her back to him. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and looked back at him. “Could you?” She asked coyly. ‘Payback is fun.’ She thought having some idea of how she affected him. 

His hands shook as if he had too much caffeine and very gently ran his fingers from the waist of her pants up the line of her spine to her shoulders where he place several feather light kisses to her neck and shoulders. 

She closed her eyes and suppressed a moan as he hooked her bra. “Thank you.” She turned to face him. She brushed her lips against his. He applied a bit more presser as he held her his to his. One arm snaked around her waist while the other cupped her face holding her to him. Her hands slid up his stomach to his chest, she could feel his erection against her stomach. 

He pulled back resting their foreheads together. “What are you doing to me?” He asked softly closing his eyes trying to calm his race heart. Never had a small kiss affected him that way. Not even in the most heated exchanges. Every light touch they shared was like being shocked with electricity. 

“The same thing you’re doing to me.” She smiled.

“Get a shirt and let’s go.” He took a step back and grabbed her bag. She threw on a ribbed tight tank top and they went back to his apartment. 

Shutting the door and dropping her bag at the door he watched her walk over to his couch and sit on the arm. Still on that rush from the kiss in the apartment he settled himself between her legs and leaned down to kiss her again. Leaning into her she fell back on to his sofa, pinned between the soft cushions and his hard body. 

Their lips mashed together his tongue darting out, seeking entrance which she granted. Her arms wrapped around his neck her fingers knotting in his hair. He moaned enjoying the feel of her delicate fingers scratching his scalp. Their tongues battled for dominance, he won and took the lead pressing his hips into hers. 

She broke the kiss and moaned loudly. The sound was better than anything he could have imagined. Her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt quickly and before he knew it, it was undone and she was running her fingers over his chest and stomach. His lips attached themselves to her neck. She moaned again. It was a sound he didn’t think he could get enough of. Her fingers left shivers in their wake. 

“God….”She moaned when he sucked the skin of her breast that was exposed at the top of her shirt. “Chris.” 

He stopped and his heart dropped to his stomach. ‘GOD DAMN IT!’ He growled mentally and pulled away slightly. That was probably the ONLY thing that could kill the moment for him. Her calling him by the name that wasn’t his, and he could never tell her the truth. 

Sensing something was wrong she looked at him. “What? What’s wrong?” She panted; a confused look crossed her lust glazed eyes. He wanted so badly to continue to make her moan and tremble but that name…he couldn’t do it. 

“Nothing.” He sighed letting his head fall to her shoulder. He couldn’t imagine what it would do if she had called him that during the most intimate embraces that happens between two lovers. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Worry and sadness edging into her voice and expression. 

“No.” He kissed her softly moving to lay beside her on the couch holding her to him. She turned over in his arms running her fingers over the hard planes of his chest. Her fingers stilled over the scar she had seen this morning. 

“What happened here?” She whispered still unsure of what had just happened to turn everything around. 

He closed his eyes feeling her light touch over the rough skin between his two ribs. 

“I was stabbed.” He said simply.

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. “What?” She sat up. He shifted to lay on his back as she sat on his hips looking down at him. His shirt lay open as he put his hands behind his head.   
“Who stabbed you?”She still couldn’t believe that it had happened. 

He grinned. “My ex girlfriend.” 

Her eyes widened in shock. “The same ex that has Brittany Spears on your IPod?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yes, this happened long before we started dating though.”

She took her hair out of her braid, massaging her scalp. “So she apologized and you’re like ‘hey lets hook up.’” 

“Not exactly.” He watched as she leaned forward and kissed his scar carefully and so slowly. She kissed a slow teasing trail up to his nipple where she nipped the bud till it hardened, flicking it with her tongue. His eyes shot opened and he arched into her touch. She rubbed his straining erection through his slacks. 

His hands grabbed at the couch trying to find some way to ground himself against the intense erotic feelings. “Faith.” He moaned as she moved to his other nipple flicking and biting. Nobody had ever touched him this way. Sure he had played with his fair share of breasts but no one had every reciprocated the favor. With Dorothy she had been….boring. Intense but boring. Always Missionary and always in the dark before bed. Once in a very great while they would have a quickie but she was always telling him to hurry and to keep it down. Not very enjoyable. 

This though, this was different. She wanted him as bad as he wanted her. During his mental monologue he hadn’t realized she undid his khakis and was wrapping her fingers around his erect, quivering member. “ALLAH!” he gasped pulling her down to kiss him. His hips moved on their own accord melting into her hand in a smooth steady rhythm.   
His hands tangled in her hair. He pulled back. Looking deep into her eyes. “I…” He started. Once he was able to think clearly he stopped moving his hips. He couldn’t do this. One day he would leave, or he would have to tell her everything was a lie. Well, everything but his feelings for her. He couldn’t leave her broken hearted when the day came. 

Noticing he had left her again she stopped. “What’s wrong?”

He slowly pulled out of her grip wiping the small sheen of sweat that had formed on his forehead. Covering himself loosely with his pants “I….I think that we should go slowly.” He motioned between them. “Whatever this is…I don’t want to rush anything.”

She moved back to the side of the couch wrapping her arms around her knees. Unshed tears on her lashes. 

“Faith...I. Please.” He held out his hand. 

She didn’t move. He sighed and moved closer. “Why don’t you want me?” She sniffed. “For months I’ve been thinking you want me and now that I’m here…”She wiped her eyes.  
“Oh sweetheart. It’s not that.” He pulled her into his arms. “I do want you. Since the very first day we met. “He smiled kissing the tears that had escaped. “You were wearing that red lacey cami, tight dark jeans….”trailing off he got her to smile. “I just don’t want to screw this up.”

She nodded knowing he was right. “Yeah…I know….I’m sorry. I’m just...” She blushed.

“What is it?”

“I’m frustrated.” She mumbled...

“Oh.” He blushed. “Well, I….” He didn’t know what to say or do for that matter. 

 

Authors Note: I know odd place to end it but I think this is the best spot for right now. Next chapter is going to be a lemon I believe. I should hopefully have it up soon. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks to everyone who R&R’s love ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Um…so this is “The” chapter. If you don’t want to read it just skip ahead. It is rated M for a reason….Sooooooo yeah. On with the ……on with the chapter

 

Not knowing how to respond to her confession he blushed and looked away. A devious and sexy smirk adorned her face, “Chris….we can take it slow.” She kissed him again noticing his pants were still undone and she wrapped her small hand around him again. 

He groaned deep in his throat. She slid off the couch to kneel between his legs slowly tugging his confining garment down his legs. His member sprung up proudly. She wasted no time; she took him into her mouth pushing him all the way to the back of her throat. 

He gasped and swore at the feeling of his most sensitive skin being surrounded by her hot, wet mouth. She pulled up so slowly, he thought he was going to come out of his skin. She released him with a ‘pop’. 

Watching her tongue flick out to taste him had him wanting to buck his hips up but resisted. She took him into her mouth again. She bobbed her head slowly, massaging his twin weights, swirling her tongue up his steely shaft, shuddering at her soft erotic touch. 

He moaned and gripped the back of the couch. “Oh…Allah.” He gasped. Pressing the flat of her tongue against him, what she couldn’t fit in her mouth she worked with her hand. The sounds of him panting, and moaning filled the room, marrying well with the wet sounds of her sucking. Building up the rhythm to heighten the ecstasy she felt his legs tighten and begin to shake. 

“Please…oh please.” He locked eyes with her; he had a faint sheen of sweat on his brow darkening the blonde hair, plastering it to his forehead. “Faster…please.” Trying to keep his eyes on her, he failed letting them roll back in his head. He was on the edge of his orgasm. The tight coiling in his lower abdomen, signaling the impending release he had so needed. “I’m gonna….oh god.” He bucked his hips and shot his seed down her throat, feeling the muscles move around his sensitive member as she swallowed everything he gave. His orgasm ripping through his entire body, seeing stars. 

With one last long lick she released him, resting her head on his bare leg watching him try to regain his breath and calm his racing heart. She smiled up at him. 

“That…that was…” He ran his finger down her cheek. “Amazing.” He looked deep into the violet pools that shone brightly out from under dark full lashes. His fingers trailed over her full lips her teeth grazing the pad of his thumb teasingly. 

Moving to get up, she started to walk towards the kitchen. He kicked off his pants, pulling up his boxers. He followed her, leaned down and lifted her onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She screamed in delight as he playfully swatted her upturned backside. Entering the dark bedroom he unceremoniously deposited onto his bed. He flopped down next to her as she giggled lying on her back. 

Taking advantage of her lack of defense he crawled on top of her kissing her, tasting a bit of himself as his tongue explored her mouth. He removed her top baring her proud pert breasts to him. Kissing a wet trail to them he watched as her skin reacted to his touch. Blowing cold air on her nipples he smiled as she shivered. He took the tight pink nub into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub while simultaneously rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. 

She arched her back up to meet his mouth as her hand tangled in his hair, scratching his scalp. She moaned throatily careful not to say his name, especially after the last reaction to her expression of ecstasy. 

Once he lavished both breasts he kissed down the flat plane of her stomach, sucking lightly on her hip bone leaving a dark strawberry spot on her fair skin. He pulled down her spanks and pants stoking the skin between her hips. He looked up and gazed at her. Her eyes heavy, a light blush beautifully spread across her face, hair spread out beneath her, her chest rising and falling rapidly with anticipation. Turning his attention back to the flesh that was bare before him he hid a small smile as he found her bare before him. No hairs save for the small strip above her lips. 

“You are beautiful.” He said softly as he nuzzled her most sensitive spot inhaling deeply the scent of her womanhood. His tongue darted out taking one long sweep causing her to cry out and buck her hips as he touched the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Repeating the motion he loved the sound of her pleasurable cries. Slowly he inserted a finger into her wet folds, then another. Pumping them in and out and curving them upward as his tongue worked her nub. “Oh…yeah….Faster.”She begged. He obliged pumping faster and harder. He could feel her walls tightening. Her feet planted on the bed as she moved her hips against his face crying out that she was close. He could feel it. She grasped at the sheets on the bed, moaning and shaking against him. Curling his fingers at just the right moment and biting gently on her nub had her orgasming intensely. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound emerged. 

Watching her ride out her waves of pleasure he pulled out slowly and crawled up to lay next to her. Her breathing evening out slowly as she tried to focus her lust glazed eyes. She put a hand to her forehead smoothing back the damp hair. He smiled at her, pulling the blanket up over their bodies. 

Both turning on their sides they faced each other his hand rested on her hip, rubbing gentle circles. “Where did you learn to do that?” She was still trying to smooth her wild hair.   
“I’m a bit of a book worm.” He smiled leaning in closer he pressed a kiss into her cheek and breathed into her ear softly. “I’ve studied the Karma Sutra.” His hot breath making her shiver. 

“Oh Goodness.” She gasped. 

He smiled and ran his fingers up and down her side. “You are so beautiful.” He murmured. He watched as she was trying to fight of a yawn. With a bit of manly pride he pulled her closer to him tucking her underneath his chin falling asleep contently wrapped in each other’s arms. 

 

Authors Note : So yeah…um….what do you think. Like I said it’s not necessary to read this chapter but it is fun to kind of see a new side to sweet innocent Quatre…Seems as though he has a sassy side. Lol. But things will move on from here. Next chapter will have more story.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Same disclaimer I own nothing blah blah blah…..This chapter takes place about 6 weeks later. I believe it will have some love making in this chapter but a few other gundam pilots with be making in appearance….now on with the show!

 

After their first intimate weekend together they spent more time getting to know one another on a personal level. Her ex, James had been arrested for burglary and armed home invasion. He was going away for a very long time. She was ecstatic when she found the news on a Friday afternoon from her boss.

“Why don’t you take the rest of the day off and celebrate with that new beau of yours honey.” The elderly book shop owner smiled and held her hand. “It is something to be happy about after all. We can all relax a bit.”

“Are you sure? Chris won’t be home for another couple of hours.” She checked the clock. 

“Yes. Besides I don’t think people will be beating down the doors to get their books today. It’s a lovely summer day. Might as well enjoy it while you can, autumn will be here soon and before you know it winter. I hate winter.”

The young Irish girl couldn’t help but giggle. “Whatever you say,” She took off her apron and grabbed her purse. Straightening her black tee shirt she adjusted her jeans and went up front. “Ok...Then I’m off.” She said punching the time clock on the computer. “If you need anything call me.” She smiled and headed to the farmers market that always set up on Fridays at noon and closed up on Sundays at two. 

*****************************************************

Working under a ’98 Honda Civic he wiped the sweat from his brow tightening the bolt after completing the oil change. He dropped the wrench and slid himself out from under the car on the roller bed only to find Vicki standing over him. Bending at the waist she was almost spilling out of her top again. She squatted down hovering over his hips with an envelope in her hand. 

“Hey Chris,” She purred. Her perfume was sickly sweet and made the air around him thick. He did everything he could not to breathe in too deep. “Here’s your money for the last two weeks. “ 

He carefully took the envelope trying to remain as still as possible so they did touch inappropriately. “Thank…thank you.” He stuttered uncomfortably.

“God damn it Vicki! Get off the man. He’s taken for Christ’s sake.” Quihnn came to his rescue. 

“He ain’t married to her.” She snarled back. “I did write my phone number on the envelope in case you get bored later. “ She smiled and went back to the office. 

“God damn, “His boss offered his hand to help him up. “She’s like a bitch in heat. I’m gonna have to tighten her chain.” He watched as he tucked the envelope of cash into his back pocket. It was lunch time and they were headed out back with bottles of water like normal. 

“She’s just ….” He tried to find a nice word to say that she was aggressively pursuing an avenue that just wouldn’t lead anywhere.

“A whore, one day man; one day you’ll just call a spade a spade.” He sat on the table. They both waited for their Irish connection to come with the ever faithful bag of sandwiches but as time ticked by it would seem as if she wasn’t coming. 

The man with the mismatched eyes took a long drag of his cigarette. “Wanna call and make sure everything is ok?” He was a tad on edge. Not knowing where her ex had been hiding out made him constantly on alert. He looked up to see a well built red head come over wearing faded jeans, an Ed Hardy shirt and black boots carrying a brown paper sack. 

“Hey.” He greeted familiarly. “Who is he on the phone with?” He planted a quick kiss on his boyfriends’ cheek sitting on the other side of Quihnn’s legs stretching leisurely. 

“The book store, Faith didn’t show for lunch,” He offered him a bottle of water, snubbing his cigarette and exhaling a cloud of white. 

“Yea she’s not there.” He said simply slamming half his bottle. 

Quatre hung up the phone receiving no answer. “What do you mean she’s not there? Where is she?” He tried to keep his panic controlled. 

“Calm down. She’s fine. I ran into her at the farmers market about 20 minute ago. She was sent home early with some good news. She was picking up things for dinner. “He smiled. 

The blonde relaxed and finished his water. 

“So, I brought you guys’ lunch.” He pulled out homemade sub sandwiches and a container of coleslaw. They dove right in. 

“Thank you so much Blaine. This is really good.” The multi-billion dollar heir raved. 

“It should be. It was Faith’s recipe. The girl is a genius in the kitchen. And Chris, I’ve told you, call me Blay.” He smiled sweetly. 

Blaine, or Blay, was a very gentle strong young man. He was built like Quihnn, just a tad bit bigger. Dark reddish hair that most women would be envious of, kind green eyes and a dazzling smile, he and Quihnn made a very nice couple, he decided. 

“Yes, Faith has been trying to teach me. I’m horrible.” He admitted. 

They laughed. “Yeah Faith tried to teach me once but I almost burned down my house with a small grease fire.” Quihnn admitted. 

“Small. Yea right, you’re just lucky Faith was quick with a box of baking soda.” Blay corrected. 

They made small talk before heading back to work as Blay went back to his job down town.

**********************************************************************

Working till 6 he changed out of his coveralls and bid his boss goodnight. On his way home he stopped at a flower stand that was just about to close up. He had persuaded the elderly woman to sell him one last bouquet of flowers, a beautiful arrangement of Lillie’s, Iris’s, Daisies, Chrysanthemums, baby’s breath and greens. 

Faith would love these. He walked with pep in his step letting the light summer breeze blow his hair around and drift in all the scents of summer. About three blocks from the apartment complex he felt as if he got sucker punched. The wind was knocked from him and his heart clenched. A sheen of perspiration formed at his brow and he felt something was very wrong. He took a moment to collect himself and felt a sense of urgency to check and make sure Faith was safe and sound. Jogging the last couple of blocks he tried to calm himself before entering his apartment, the sounds of Josh Groban coming through the door. He smiled to himself. 

Entering the apartment he found his IPod on and turned up, but no sign of Faith. He listened trying to hear over the music a clue as to where she was. Then he heard her singing along with his beautiful tenor coming from the bathroom. Putting the flowers behind his back he made his way down the hall to stand in the door way. The door was cracked and steam was billowing out. He was amazed at the high note she hit so effortlessly and he smiled. Hearing the water shut off he listened to her dry off. From his spot he could see her reflection in his mirror. Her skin damp and flushed, hair wet and clinging to her shoulders, she pulled on his white button down shirt that fell to her mid thigh and pulled up some socks. She opened the door and was startled visibly. 

She screamed and swung at him. He was just able to grab her wrist before her fist made contact with his face. 

“Whoa. Calm down. Is that anyway to greet the man who brought you flowers?” He produced the bouquet. 

She put her hand to her chest as he released her. “You scared the hell out of me.” She smiled at the flowers and inhaled deeply. “But flowers make a pretty good apology. They are beautiful. “She inhaled their scent and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her, his one arm supporting them as he deepened the kiss and leaned them against the frame of the door, her hands tangling in his hair. 

Pulling apart to breath he leaned his forehead on hers. “Are you ok?” He asked trying to explain the weird sensation he had moments earlier. 

“I’m better than ok. Why?” She grabbed her flowers, heading toward the kitchen he followed shedding his jacket tossing the envelope of money on the counter.   
“Just checking,” He watched her put the flowers into the vase and set them on the table. 

“Actually,” She smiled and slid behind the counter to pull out a large pan, some knives, a cutting board and some other odds and ends. “I have some very good news. “ She bent down to grab the lid from under the drawer. It was then he realizes she wore no bottoms. 

He flushed and felt his jeans become uncomfortable. 

Pulling out the lid she smiled at the look on his face and came to stand in front of him. “Oh yeah, and what news is that?” he pulled the collar of her shirt apart sliding his hands up onto her shoulders and caressing her neck. 

She kissed him. “James was arrested and will be going away for a LONG time.” 

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. “That’s great!” 

She giggled. “Yup, so to celebrate I figured we would make stir fry.” 

Teaching him to cook had been a new bonding experience and a good learning one as well. All his life he had but to speak a want or need and someone made it happen. Even during the war the Maganac Corps and his friends had always helped him. But cooking was something he never had to do. So she started with simple pasta dishes and chicken. He did have a hard time judging when the meat was done so there had been some burnt food but overall he was a quick learner. 

“Sounds great, what would you like me to do?” 

“Chop peppers and veggies. I stopped at the farmers market and got some good fresh stuff.” She pulled out the veggies from the fridge and he washed them and began to seed and peel the different produce she had set out for him. 

She watched him from the corner of her eye as she flipped through his IPod again. Heating up oil in a skillet she began to trim the chicken breasts and chop them into strips. Putting the proper seasoning and sauces on it she seared the chicken and cooked it through. Dancing around the kitchen she snagged a piece of pepper from the pile he had made and smirked at him. He swatted her bare bottom; she jumped and giggled like a school girl. 

Mixing everything together in the skillet he wrapped his arms around her waist. “That smells amazing.” He placed gentle teasing kisses along her neck and up to the spot behind her ear. She leaned into him and moaned softly with shaky breath, his hands slowly inching toward the top button on her shirt.

As he was just about to unbutton it the microwave beeped signaling the rice was done. He bit her neck before he removed the dish and served up two bowls as she served up the veggie and chicken topping. Turning off the IPod, she grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine, joining him on the couch to watch the movie on TV. 

“This is amazing.” He groaned at his first bite. 

“You seem to use that term for a lot of things I do.” She smirked, sipping her wine. 

“That’s because you, are amazing.” He kissed her deeply. 

She pulled away with another chaste kiss and they enjoyed dinner and the movie. 

Setting they’re bowls on the coffee table they attacked each other again. He pinned her beneath him, assaulting her neck as she pushed her hips into his. His hands roamed everywhere it was as if they couldn’t get close enough to one another. Her hands slipped under his shirt and she raked her nails down his smooth taught back.

In the background the movie had ended and the local news had come on. . They had just got done with the weather and sports updates when they began to review the highlights from the day. 

“And in other news,” the female news anchor began in a somber tone. “We are saddened to inform our viewers that we just received an update on Zayeed Winners condition. As you all know he was shot earlier today on his way to a meeting about a contract agreement for mining rights to new asteroids found in space. A protestor had managed to get through security and fired one shot that hit the mining corporation mogul in the chest.”

Quatre froze. 

“Unfortunately that after being treated at Preventer Medical Center by top staff, he has died from his wounds earlier this evening. There is still no word on the where about of the missing Winner heir but our hearts and prayers are with the family tonight in their moment of grief. 

“Chris?” She felt him tense and watched him pale. She looked at the TV as they showed a news story of a dog that saved a little boy from getting hit by a truck. Before that she hadn’t heard the story before. Looking back at him she saw he still hadn’t moved. She cupped his face with concern. “Chris. Honey, What,”

“I…um…I’ll be…right back.” He quickly made his way to his bedroom and shut the door. 

Unsure of what to do she cleaned up from dinner, trying to keep her mind occupied as she waited for him to emerge from his room. She filled up her wine glass and sat down on the couch waiting for her lover to emerge. ‘Lovers,’ she thought and giggled somewhat at the thought even though they had yet to consummate their relationship. 

About twenty minutes later he emerged from the bedroom, staggering slightly, he had been crying it looked like, his eyes rimmed red and his face tear stained. His hair was disheveled as if he had been running his hands through it. 

She went over to him cautiously. “Chris.” She cupped his cheek. He stared off not really looking at her at all. His eyes that were once so vibrant and full of life were now dull and sad. “Baby, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.” She tried to get him to focus on her. 

His eyes shifted to her. She gasped at the lifelessness in his eyes. He pulled her into his embrace, smashing his lips to hers in a kiss that was all need. 

She responded after a startled moment, she let him back her up against the wall. Reaching down he hooked his hand under her knee hiking it up to his hip, pressing himself against her heated core. 

She broke away unsure of the change in him. “Chris, please tell,”

“Please.” He begged trembling slightly. “I don’t want to think. I….I just want to feel.” 

She nodded and kissed him. She wrapped her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom. 

Crashing onto the bed he ripped her shirt open, sending the little plastic buttons scattering about the room exposing her nude body to him. She pulled his shirt up as he franticly shimmied out of his jeans. He grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them above her head in his much larger hand. He positioned his throbbing member at her wet core and pushed himself in none too gently. 

She gasped at the intrusion and at the change in him. He pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly.

“Cor,” She gasped unsure of his state of mind. 

“Shh…stop.” He leaned down close to her face speckling her face with kisses. He was breathing heavily; he trailed demanding kisses up to her ear. “Call me Quat.” He pleaded. He knew it was as close to hearing her scream his name as he was going to get. “Please.” He nipped at her lobe. 

She nodded. “Quat…please,” She looked deep into his aqua marine eyes. “Kiss me.” 

His lips crashed to hers, his tongue battling with hers as they explored each other’s mouths. He rocked his hips into her s again releasing her hands and leaning on his elbows. She was so tight, hot and wet. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her nails bit into his shoulders. He reared up on to his knees pulling her into his lap and thrusting upward faster and harder. 

She gasped bouncing on his lap moaning in ecstasy as he hit the spot over and over again that threatened to throw her over the edge into complete bliss. 

In the back of his mind he knew he would feel bad about…fucking her and not making love to her as she deserved, but he needed an outlet for his emotions and he couldn’t tell her without explaining everything. Months of lies would unravel the new relationship they had built over the last half a year. 

He moaned as the tight coil in his abdomen burned with a need for release that he knew was close. “Faith...” He growled. “I’m so close.” He thrust a few more times and bit down on her shoulder as he felt her walls clamp down on him. 

“Quat!” She screamed, her orgasm ripping through her as she shuddered in his lap. Breathing deep he laid her down gently on the bed, pulling out to lie beside her. He stared at the ceiling as she cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her reassuringly. He could feel her breathing even out as she started to drift to sleep.

Kissing the top of her head he ever so softly whispered the three little words every woman longs to hear from her significant other. Sleep had consumed her before she could even think about responding. 

 

********************************************************************

The next morning Faith awoke sore, deliciously sore. She also noticed she was alone, reaching out for his side of the bed she found his spot cold. He had gotten up quite awhile ago it seemed. She sat up wrapping the sheet around herself stand she went in search of her partner. 

“Chris?” She listened for a reply. “Quat?” Again no reply came. She went to the bathroom and found his cabinets bare, and his shower empty. No trace of him anywhere in the apartment. A feeling of sadness washed over her as she returned to the bedroom and sat on the edge. It was then she noticed a piece of paper that had fallen to the floor, sticking out from under the nightstand. 

‘Dearest Faith,  
I’m so sorry to have left you the way I did. Unfortunately there was no time to explain. My family just suffered the loss of my father; I have left to take his place as head of the family.   
I hope one day you can find it in your beautiful heart to forgive me. I’ll think of you every day. I’ll never forget you. I love you.  
Chris’

She sat in stunned silence. She was numb. Pulling on her jeans and sweatshirt she left everything the way it was and put the note into her back pocket. She couldn’t bear to toss it away. Not looking back she locked up his apartment and went to her own.

Picking up her cell phone she dialed the number that connected her to the only family she had. 

“Maxwell Scavenge and Scrap. What can I do for ya?” Greeted the American war hero happily. 

“Hey, it’s me.” She sniffed as she pulled down clothes from her closet and started rifling things into her suitcase. She was determined not to cry…at least not on the phone to her cousin. 

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?” His concern in his voice made it even harder for her to steel her resolve. “You’re not backing out of going to the annual Eves War Commemorative Ball are you?”

She smiled through her silent tears and let a strangled laugh escape her. “That’s like four months from now.” She wiped her face as she went to her bathroom to get her personals.   
“Just checking,” She could hear the smile on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” She looked in the mirror and pulled her hair into a messy knot at the top of her head. “It’s been too long and I’d like to visit, If you’ll have me.” She pulled off her sweater and found the bite mark on her shoulder, feeling a fresh wave of tears come on and she left her bathroom pulling on a clean shirt and jeans. 

“OF COURSE! Mi casa es su casa!” He practically yelled into the phone. “Come on up. Hilde’s been missing you like crazy. How soon can you be here?” 

“I think I’m going to try and catch the first flight out. You’re still on L-3 right?” She pulled out her check book too write of the rest of her rent leaving a vague note for her land lord. 

“Well duh! Maybe Heero can stop out for a visit as well.” He teased. 

Her stomach turned in the sea of emotion she had been drifting in, the thought of seeing the 01 pilot again made her feel happy, sad and scared all at the same time. “Yeah, awesome.” She closed her suitcase and locked up her apartment for the last time.

“Sounds good babe, see ya when you get here. Be careful.”

“Will do.” She sighed and walked heavily to the nearest space port.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Yes I know there are some facts that don’t add up with what is going on with the show but I just watched the whole thing recently and I had already written this. Lol. I own nothing but my character and the plot. R&R

 

The shuttle docked roughly. She waited, letting her nerves calm and her stomach return from her feet, before standing and collecting her carry on. Shaking off the flight she stepped out of the space port into the street. She looked to her left and then too her right. Looking up towards the artificial sun light and shivered. 

She had never cared for life in space the colonies were false and unsettling in her opinion. Adjusting her bag she began the 6 block walk to the salvage yard owned by none other than Dou Maxwell. 

Entering the small office she saw a petite girl with short raven hair working a calculator, looking at a ledger and chewing on a pen, deep in thought. “Excuse me. I’m looking for my cousin?” She smiled as the girls head snapped up. 

“OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!” She screamed and ran around the desk to embrace her. “I’m so happy you’re here! How long are you staying?” She rapidly fired questions. “Why are you here? Does Dou know? How come you haven’t called? Have you seen Heero lately?”

She gripped the pixies shoulder. “Calm down. One at a time,” She giggled. “I was thinking of getting an apartment around here. You know,” She suddenly found a spot on the floor very interesting. “Change of scenery.” She pushed her hair out of her face. 

Hilde gave her an unsure look but decided not to pursue the line of questioning. Before she could ask another question the door from the yard opened. “I thought I heard you scream.” He seemed relieved that she was ok. The long haired former Gundam pilot smiled and hugged his only cousin. “Hey babe,” He squeezed her comfortingly. 

“Hey Dou.” She relaxed a bit in his embrace. 

“So,” He pulled back. “I say we close up shop and get something to eat.” He wrapped h is arms around both their shoulders.

“Sounds good,” His wife locked up the books and register before joining them at the door. The local pizzeria was a comfy pleasant environment. She was enjoying the conversation not letting her mind wander to the situation that had brought her here in the first place. Trying to keep up her cheery persona but by the end of the meal she could feel herself slipping into a dark place. 

*******************************************************************************

Sitting in the Maxwell living room enjoying a glass of wine, they told stories of the past year and a half. Dou had such a knack for making people laugh. He was telling Hilde the story of the time when the 01 pilot and his cousin had snuck out of the Lake Victoria base and hid in the woods for hours smoking and drinking. It was fine until Heero had slipped off the rock he had been sitting on and landed in the small pond and had to sneak back before anyone caught him. He was so pissed.

Faith laughed at the memory. He had just needed a bit of an escape. She had come to check on him. It had been weeks since she had seen him and when he had left her safe house, he was still on the mend. She had led him through the woods to her little sanctuary and pulled out a flask of liquor and a pack of cigarettes. 

“Oh wow. I didn’t know you guys knew each other.” Hilde smiled.

The brunette female shook her head trying to clear out the scene of past ghosts. She nodded and finished her wine. “Yea, we uh…ran into each other after a battle.” She said shortly leaving no room for further investigation. 

Dou smiled sadly and shook his head at his wife. 

“I think I’m going to turn in for the night. Thanks for dinner guys.” She hugged them both before heading to the guest room that she would be occupying until she found an apartment. Changing into a long bar shirt and shorts, sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed she quickly braided her hair. Thinking about everything that had happened in the last 48 hours she was on the verge of tears when she was startled by a knock at her door. “Yea,” She called not getting up from her spot. 

Hilde poked her head in. “Are you decent.” She smirked and slid in closing the door behind her. She sat next to her on the bed and looked at her sympathetically. “What’s going on?”

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes hoping to give the illusion she was tired and not wiping away tears. “What do you mean?” 

She gave Faith the same look she gave her husband when she knew he was full of shit. “Oh come on. First you hate flying, yet according to Dou you raced to get on the first flight out here. Second you hate space, yet now you want an apartment on L-3. Change of scenery for you is moving countries. Not leaving the planet. So I’ll ask you again,” She softened her tone watching as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. “What is going on? Are you pregnant?”

She laughed sadly. “Oh no, no way,” She wiped her eyes. “James and I have been over for a while.” She fiddled with the end of her braid in a nervous habit. 

“Then…” She folded her hands and waited. 

“I met a guy….A wonderful, perfect….guy.” She stammered. 

“And?”

She laid on her bed curling into herself as Hilde stroked her hair. “We hit it off. We’d been seeing each other for almost a year…” She sniffed.

“Married?” She offered still trying to see the problem in its entirety. She wasn’t normally one to get all emotional over the ending of any relation. 

She shook her head and shrugged. “I…I don’t know. I don’t think so. I woke up and he was gone. All he left was a note.” Silent tears ran unstopped. 

“Don’t be sad. You’re young and gorgeous.”

“Yeah.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Besides, Heero is coming for a visit in like three days. He’s always been fond of you.” She winked lightening the mood and giggled. She kissed the girls forehead. “Good night Faith. We’ll talk more tomorrow.” Before slipping out the door she added, “I’m really glad you’re here. It’s like were a family again.”

*********************************************************************  
Three days later Heero Yuy did come for a visit. He showed up on the rainiest day of the week. Dou and Hilde were at the shop taking inventory and getting caught up on neglected paper work. Faith had insisted on staying home to make dinner since they were letting her stay until she found a space suitable for living. 

Answering the door they were both shocked. It had been almost a year since she had last seen the perfect soldier. He was most defiantly a sight for sore eyes. His hair was still disheveled, hanging in his Prussian blue eyes; he was taller, a bit taller than 6 foot and muscular. He wore a black and green Preventer jacket and had his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He was a welcomed relief. 

Heero looked into her eyes and gave her a sympathetic look. She threw herself into his arms as tears ran down her face. With his duffle bag in one hand and her in the other he managed to get them both inside and shut the door. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her to the guest room. He laid her down holding her tight, not saying anything. 

She clung to his jacket letting her tears flow taking comfort in his soothing movement of running his hand up and down her back. Not lifting her head she spoke softly. “Oh Heero, I screwed up.” 

He said nothing. 

“I…I met this guy and fell for him.” She sniffed. “He left after we…” She trailed off and blushed. He wiped her tears away with his calloused fingers, leaning into his touch.

“You didn’t screw up. It happens.” He looked into her sad eyes feeling his heart tug for the woman who had saved his life during the Eve wars.

“But…It’s never…is it supposed to hurt this badly?” She moved slightly as he removed his jacket letting it fall to the floor. He lay on his back and pulled her into his side. Her head resting on his muscular shoulder, arm draped over his stomach, his fingers running softly over her arm. 

“It gets better.” He squeezed her reassuringly kissing the top of her head. 

She smiled and sat up. “Jeez, listen to me,” She wiped her cheeks sitting Indian style facing him at his side. “You show up and I start crying and turn into a mess.” 

“I have that effect on women.” He smirked. 

She rolled her eyes. “So what are you doing here?”

“Visiting, I try to get up here every couple of months. I didn’t know you were going to be here.” He put his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles. 

“Yea, kind of a last minute thing. “She smoothed out a wrinkle in his green shirt. “So how is life at Preventer?” 

“”Fine, busy.” He closed his eyes. “You know if you ever needed anything ….I’m only a phone call away.” 

She smiled and kissed his cheek in gratitude. “I know Heero.” 

They spent the rest of the afternoon together catching up, drinking coffee, and reminiscing about the past. Waiting until about four before she threw the lasagna in for dinner. Sitting on the couch together they found one of the albums Hilde had under the coffee table and looked through the different pictures of the couple and the extended family they had acquired over the course of the war. 

The door opened and in walked a wet Dou and a dry Hilde. She shed his coat that she had used as a hood as he shook out the soaking newspaper he had used to cover his head.   
“Hey Hee-man.” They shook hands as his wife tossed him a towel. Heero resumed his spot on the couch bringing his leg up and his arm rested on the back of the couch behind the 02 pilot’s kin. “WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!?!” He exclaimed as he collapsed in his recliner. 

“Dou! You’re all WET!” His wife exclaimed from the kitchen. 

Ignoring his better half for the moment he looked to his cousin. “Faith, Please.” He begged. 

She giggled in response knowing that her relationship with the wing zero pilot bothered her cousin like nothing else in this world. 

Heero wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her to lean into his side. “What’s your problem? I’ve already slept with her.” He stated. 

“UGH!!” He stormed off into his bedroom stripping off his damp shirt. Hilde came in and placed a towel down on his chair and sat down. Looking confused she looked to the two brunettes. “What’s with him?” 

The two comrades shrugged. 

Faith sat up and spoke loudly for Dou to hear. “HE CAN’T HANDLE THE FACT THAT WE SLEPT TOGETHER!” 

Hilde giggled. “Oh for heaven’s sake Dou they’re adults!” She walked over to the bed room door. 

“But she’s practically my SISTER! And he’s –“ 

She rolled her eyes. “War changes things. You know that.” She went into the room to try and calm her husband.

Faith leaned into Heero’s side again. She looked up at him through his bangs. “He still hasn’t figured out that we only SLEPT together…..nothing actually happened.” 

He smirked down at her wrapping his arm around her waist. “Nope, he’s too perverted.” 

She giggled. “So are you going to the Remembrance ball?” She brushed some hair out of his face only to have it fall back in place. 

“I’m heading security.” He entwined her fingers with his. He was openly affectionate with the younger war veteran; she had braved his wrath and saved his life during a very crucial time in the Eve wars. Getting to know her caused him to hold her in a special place in his heart. 

She groaned. “Working Christmas again.” 

“Yes…but would you like to go with me?”

She sat up and faced him. “You mean as you’re date?”

He nodded once.

“What about Relena?”

“From my research she’s going with a diplomat from another country.” He tried to keep his disdain out of his voice. “Besides it’s not good for her to be seen with a lowly soldier.”  
“Oh Heero,” She started to give him the same old lecture that he was worthy of Miss Relena’s love but she figured he didn’t need that right now. “Yes. I’ll go with you even though I know I’ll be alone most of the evening.” She nudged his shoulder playfully. 

The back bedroom door opened. “MY gods get a room!” Dou sighed then snapped his head up. “On second thought scratch that. Never mind!”

Faith and Hilde giggled as everyone settled in to enjoy a comfortable dinner. 

 

AUTHORS NOTE: So what do you think! I need reviews. Reviews get me motivated. I am going to eventually do the back story of how Faith and Heero met then it should make a bit more sense. It’s strange how things just flow and new ideas just pop up! Lol. Till later Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here it is! New, LONG, chapter trying to finish this story…I promise I will get this done! Stay with me. I will be going back and editing as well….stay with me! I am trying. Keep the reviews coming! XoXo 

Heero’s visit was entirely too short, Faith decided, as she hugged him tightly bound and determined not to cry. 

“Remember, your mine for the Remembrance Ball.” He whispered before kissing her cheek. 

Stepping back she smiled. “Of course. Be careful, and try to keep in touch.” She smirked as the others said their goodbyes. 

The months following passed by quickly and without incident. She obtained a small modestly priced apartment, worked at the salvage yard and, if she were being honest she truly enjoyed being so close to her family. It was the imitation environment that she still want real thrilled with. 

Tuesdays were “family dinner” night at the Maxwell’s, well so said Dou. (Because they didn’t see enough of each other at work.)Keeping her mouth shut she showed up, like clockwork, at 6p.m.

Hilde was so excited about some big announcement that she could barely hold a conversation let alone stand still at the stove, so she offered to help cook and make sure nothing burned. 

Sitting down to a decent spread of tacos, and Mexican food, she noticed Dou smiled so big she feared his face would crack in half. 

“What is it? Your wife is going to jump out of her skin if you don’t tell me soon.” She almost demanded at being kept out of the loop. 

“The ball is only a week away.” He began dragging out the announcement. 

“Yeah,” She rolled her eyes. 

“Well, one of my old war buddies is inviting us to stay at his mansion. WICH is subsequently where the party is being held.” He smiled as if he had just answered the big mysterious question. 

Faith still looked at him blankly. “Ok….where is it?”

“EARTH!” Hilde blurted out still bouncing in her seat. “You know what that means? DRESS SHOPPING!” She danced in her seat and they laughed at the look on her husband’s face.   
“When do we leave?” She giggled. 

“Balls on Saturday,” Dou began. “So I figured we leave Thursday, Its about a 9 hour flight so we’ll be there around 3 in the afternoon so we can get settled, Friday you girls can go dress shopping and Saturday we can party , head home Sunday or Monday.” He leaned back calculating it all out in his head. 

“Sounds good, will Heero be there?” She wondered if there would be at least one person she would know. 

“I think so. If he’s not working.” 

“Trowa and Midii, Wufei and Sally, Noin and Zechs! I’m soooo excited. You will love them.” Hilde sighed happily. 

“Great.” She tried to sound enthusiastic, but it just came out as sarcasm.

“Don’t worry, they’ll love you. They’re friends of mine from the war. “Dou patted her hand reassuringly. “Besides, we’ll be there.” He gave her a sad smile knowing she didn’t really like to meet new people. He had noticed that over the past few weeks as the holidays were nearing she was developing a bit of depression. He had tried to find out more about the guy that had broken her heart but she was reluctant to talk about it. Eventually he just let it go. This, depression, was the reason he insisted on these family dinners. Just a way for her to forget about her sadness for a few hours at least, at this point it was all he could do for her. 

“Sounds good,” She smiled. 

MWMWMWMWMW

That night, when she had retired for the evening she lay in bed for about twenty minutes before she grabbed the vid phone and dialed up the former 01 pilot’s private number.   
A man with severe bed head, no shirt and sleep in his eyes answered quite gruffly. “Yuy.”

“Oh,” She blushed at her mistake and the fact he was half naked. “Heero, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize what time it was down there.” She pushed the hair off her shoulder and tucked a pillow under her chest as she lounged on her stomach. 

He ran his hand over his face before reaching towards the screen, assuming to check his clock. “No it’s alright.” He yawned, a rare glimpse into the human side of the “perfect soldier”. “What’s wrong?” He noted the slightly sad look on her face.

“No, nothing, everything’s fine. I’m sorry I woke you.” She felt bad knowing he didn’t sleep normally as it was. “I’ll let you go back to sleep.”

He sighed taking in her own night time appearance. “Did you just get home?” He noted her freshly washed face and her hair in her nighttime braid. He sat up revealing more of his sun kissed muscular torso. 

“Yeah. Dinner with the family.” She smiled. “I was just going to tell you that we’ll be on Earth in a few days. I guess were staying with a friend of Dou’s and some other people.” She fiddled with her pillow.

“Quatre’s, yeah were all staying there kind of a pre reunion of the former Gundam pilots and their families.”

“Yeah, that’s what I heard. Will you be there? I don’t know any of the other pilots, or anyone else for that matter.” She asked shyly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be there and they will love you.” He smirked at her.

She blushed and couldn’t help the smile on her face. Heero was one of the few people that could make her smile without really trying. 

“I’ll pick you up from the spaceport.” 

“Okay. I’ll let Dou-“

“No, I’m picking you up from the spaceport.” He stated more firmly. “We can arrive together.”

She smiled and nodded. “Alright.” She stifled a yawn her anxiety was severely lessened knowing he would be there with her, as her silent strength. “Good night Heero. See you in a few days.” She kissed her fingers putting them to the screen. 

“Goodnight Faith.” He touched her fingers on the screen before ending the connection. 

MWMWMWMWMW  
“Master Quatre.” Rashid entered the young mogul’s office. The last few months he had spent trying to catch up on the work he had missed while also trying to sort out a few of his father’s affairs, getting ready for the party. He holed up in the large office for most of his days. He was still getting the cold shoulder from a lot of his sisters and even from some of the Maguanac’s for his little Houdini act months prior. Rashid had said he understood even if he didn’t approve of his young charge taking off the way he did so unprotected. 

The young man had become somewhat of a son to him; his instinct to protect the young man was still as strong today as it had been during the wars. He couldn’t stay mad at him, Quatre made it damn near impossible. These days though he worried for the young masters health. He worked no less than fourteen hour days, barely slept and ate even less. He made it a point to check on him every few hours and remind him to eat or to make sure he was still blinking. It seemed to the older man he was trying to keep himself busy, for when he would catch him in a free moment, he was remembering something, then would dive even further into the mountains of papers that adorned his desk, needing his approval or signature. His master never open up about what had happened in the year he was gone. When he had shown up after the death of his father he would say it wasn’t important and change topic. Eventually everyone just stopped asking. 

Behind the large mahogany desk the blonde sat pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes Rashid. What is it?” He answered in a sigh. Rubbing his face he tried to get the lines on the paper to stop floating. He had been reading the same page for almost a full forty five minutes and still had no idea what it said. 

“Master Quatre, I think you should rest, it has been a very long day.”

He rubbed his eyes and slumped back in his chair. “Perhaps you’re right.” Standing his back cracked and his knees popped while his muscles screamed at him from being moved out of the position they had become accustomed too. 

“Can I get you anything Master?” He waited wanting more than anything to help ease some part of the day. 

“No thank you. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Bowing he retreated. “Very well. Good night sir.” 

The Winner heir walked down the silent halls of his home in Brussels. Slowly he passed portraits of his family, his mother, father, and all twenty nine sisters. Lots of blonde yet his was the lightest blonde, almost white. He entered his bedroom flicking the lights on by the bed. Yanking off his tie suddenly feeling as if her were suffocating, popping the first few buttons of his dark navy shirt helped to ease the feeling as well. Pushing open the French doors to his balcony had helped alleviate the stuffiness of the room. It was a beautiful winter’s night.

He missed his home in Arabia but he did enjoy the weather change that Western Europe had to offer though. The snow was beautiful. He didn’t think he would ever get over the magic he felt when it fell and blanketed the city. 

Stepping out into the light flurry, it instantly cooled his heated skin as the tiny frozen droplets landed on his face and exposed chest. Turning his face towards the moon that seemed so large and bright on this night that he couldn’t help it as his thoughts unwillingly drifted to his dark haired temptress. “Fatih.” He whispered into the night. 

He thought about her nightly, it was the only time he wasn’t preoccupied with thoughts of business. He used to find himself thinking about her all day long, it was hard to function so he had pushed her to the back of his mind while he focused on getting from one hour to the next during the day. Night time however was a completely different story. His mind fought against him almost unwilling to let him forget her and move on. 

She haunted his dreams. Violet-grey eyes, dark chocolate brown hair, fanned out beneath the beauty he had come to love. His dreams were so vivid he would swear he could smell her perfume. 

Getting slightly chilled he returned to the warmth of his bedchamber, shutting the doors behind him and drawing the heavy curtains. 

He stripped down to his silk boxers and collapsed onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling he sighed. In a few days his former brothers in arms and they’re significant others would be at his home. He had left the party planning too his sisters, he was more than thankful that Heero had assumed leadership of the security detail, working with Rashid and other corps members was a huge burden off his shoulders. Even Heero managed to get a date, or so his last e-mail had said. 

Apparently Dou had a biological cousin. He kept her identity a secret for her own safety during the war or something like that.

He sighed rolling onto his side. He’d have to accept Sylvia Noventas’ generous offer to be his charge for the evening.

He had to admit she was beautiful, puberty had gone well for her, pleasant to look at, intelligent, and very very crafty. She had been trying to get his attention even before he disappeared claiming that the union would benefit both of them if they married for the sake of business. 

He shook his head and tried to empty his rampant mind. He would take her to the ball and see if he could get passed her assertiveness. He knew he would never see his dark haired beauty again and needed to move on. With that last sad thought he fell into a deep exhausted sleep. 

MWMWMWMWMWMW 

“I hate flying. “ She gritted out as the shuttle descended getting ready to dock.

Dou smiled. “I still can’t believe that Heero is only picking you up.”

She gripped the arm rests with white knuckle strength as they hit a small patch of turbulence. Docking was as smooth as could be. The whole experience in her mind was horrible and draining.

‘Maybe I could convince Heero to let me stay with him. Just so I won’t have to fly again.’ She thought closing her eyes. 

The captain came over the loud speaker announcing that they were docked and they could exit the shuttle and as always thanked them for choosing their airline. 

Dou and his wife stood with ease grabbing their carryons. “Faith?” Hilde put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I….I just need a few minutes.” She waved them away with a tense smile.

Once she had collected herself enough to stand she found herself the last person to exit the shuttle. Slinging her messenger bag over her head she kept her head down so as not to bump into the crew that were going to clean the shuttle between flights. 

Feeling someone’s arm wrap around her from behind she found herself pulled up against a hard muscular chest she gasped. 

“Relax.” The familiar voice soothed as he easily guided her around an elderly couple who had stopped abruptly in front of her. 

She relaxed into the protective hold inhaling the familiar scent of his soap and after shave. Once out in the lobby he released her, standing in front of her. He was quite ordinary in his blue jeans, green shirt and jacket. Ordinary but he still had an air about him that made people give him enough room. Watching the people around him out of habit he smirked at her. 

“Still hate flying huh.” 

“Yup.” She ran her hand through her long tresses and looked around. “Dou and Hilde, did they-?” 

He nodded and placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her through the crowd. He led her to the black Volvo making sure she was settled and strapped in before getting in and peeling out of the parking lot. 

“The snow is so beautiful here.” She said softly watching the city fly by. 

He made a noise that neither agreed nor disagreed with statement but merely acknowledged that she had said something. 

She smiled at him. “So, how have you been?” She pulled her legs up under her trying to get comfortable.

“Busy.” He replied automatically

“You're always busy. “ She smiled. “Sorry again about waking you up the other night.” She watched as the houses grew more and more scarce. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“Are you staying at the house too?” She braided her hair out of nervous habit. 

“Yes, your room is next to mine.” He kept focus on the road in the winter weather he was extra careful. 

“Dou will love that.”She smiled. “So any particular reason you wanted to pick me up?” 

He nodded, “Dou says you’re having night terrors.” 

She sighed. “Dou has a big mouth.” She mumbled. “It’s nothing. Just some memories that like to creep up from time to time.”

“Faith-“He warned. 

“I’m fine. I promise.” He touched his arm to help get the message across. 

He nodded and pulled up to a HUGE wrought iron gate and rolled down his window. He swiped an id card and placed his left hand on the palm scanner. It beeped in recognition and the gates slowly swung open. He pulled forward down a long gravel driveway. 

Pulling up to the front stair way he exited and opened her door helping her out of the car, up the snow covered steps and into the foyer. 

Men in Fez hats and traditional Arabian garb were bustling about the manor. 

“Welcome,” A tall skinny man with glasses greeted warmly. “Can I take your coat?”

“Oh um….thanks.” She let Heero help her out of her coat before handing both of them to the stranger. 

He nodded. “Everyone is in the billiard room.” He informed Heero before bustling off somewhere. 

“Ready?” He asked. 

“No.”

He smirked placing his hand on the small of her back leading her again to a room to the left. 

“Hey Heero!” A feminine voice called. A woman with short dark hair, much like Hilde’s came over to the Japanese man. She was about six months pregnant from the look of it. She embraced him lovingly. 

“Noin.” He returned the gesture stiffly. “You look well.” 

“You mean fat.” She scoffed while rubbing her protruding belly.

“He means beautiful.” A white haired man came over and extended his hand. They shook hands firmly. 

“Faith come on in.” The braided American pulled the smaller woman out from behind the protection of the former Zero pilot.

She blushed as everyone in the room fell silent and stared at her. The women on the couch stopped speaking, the two men playing pool halted their game and the woman by the bar stopped mixing their drinks. 

“Oh my god.” A blonde with two braids gaped looking between the two relatives finding it unbelievable how much they looked alike. 

“Great, another Maxwell.” The Chinese man with the severe pony tail said in mock irritation. 

“Thanks wu-man.”He smiled. 

She shook her head. “Not Maxwell Summers.” She offered in a small voice.

“Complete opposites.”Heero supplied stepping closer to the young woman whose hands trembled nervously. 

“Thank the Gods for that.” He smirked at her.

“Dou, do you want to introduce her or are you just going to leave her standing there.” Hilde scolded seeing her friend’s nervousness.

“Yeah, sorry. Faith meet Lucrezia Noin, Milliardo Peacecraft,” He pointed to the people who greeted Heero when they entered the room.

“Call me Zechs.” He kissed her knuckles, smiling warmly at her to make her feel welcome. She could have sworn she heard Heero growl, instead he placed his hand possessively on her hip. She smiled back. 

“Over on the couch is Sally Chang, my beautiful wife Hilde,” He snickered as she rolled her eyes. “Miss Anne Une,” He paused.

“Hello.” She greeted shyly making a small wave motion.

“Over at the pool table is Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang, at the bar is Midii Une-Barton and Dorothy Catalonia.” 

“Pleasure to meet you all.” 

“I can’t get over the resemblance you two have to each other.” Sally stated. “It's remarkable.”

She felt the blush rush to her face, she hated being stared almost as much as she hated flying. 

“Would you care for a drink?” The blonde, Dorothy, asked with just a hint of malice. 

She instinctually took a step back almost bumping into Heero. “No, thank you.” She took another step back suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of eyes on her, actually bumping against her cousin’s best friend’s chest. Looking up at him she pleaded with her eyes for an escape. 

“I’ll show you to your room.” He grabbed her hand and led her from the room without as much as a second glance to the other occupants. 

“Geeze!” Dou groaned. 

“It was a long flight; we both know she doesn’t fly well Dou.” His wife reasoned in a tone that let him know to drop the subject. 

“What the heck was that?” Dorothy asked. “I’ve never seen Heero so…..so…-:” 

“Human?” Noin supplied with a light smile watching the two retreat up the grand staircase. 

“They’ve known each other a long time.” Hilde supplied flipping the page of the magazine in her lap. “She saved Heero.”

“She saved him?” The former lightning count seemed aghast at the small seemingly ordinary girl could have saved his onetime nemesis. 

Dou nodded. 

“How?” Trowa asked chalking his cue. 

Hilde looked to her husband curiously, she didn’t know all the details but she could guess what had happened when she had stumbled upon the wounded warrior all those years ago. 

The survivor of the Maxwell Church Burning crossed his arms looking to where his cousin had retreated to with his best friend. “Sorry, it’s not my story to tell.” He said simply. 

“Hey guys.” A new blonde entered the room looking worn out and run down.

“Q-man! Long time no see brother!” 04 and 02 shook hands. 

“Good to see you.” He ran a hand down over his face. “I hope you’re all enjoying yourselves. I’m sorry I can’t join you just yet.”

“If you have a little down time Quatre I’d be more than happy to help you relax.” She purred. 

“No,” He stuttered, “Just enough time to say hello. I’m hoping to be able to join you for dinner but we’ll see.”He scanned the room looking for a particular face. “Is Heero back yet?”

“Yeah he’s showing my cuz to her room.” He flopped down in a high backed chair. 

“Can you let him know Rashid is looking for him, he has the blue prints he had asked for?” 

The pilot nodded.

“Master Quatre, your 4 o’clock appointment is here.” A Corps. Member informed him. 

“Let them know I’ll be right up.”

He bowed in respect and retreated. 

“If I don’t see you all later, have a good evening.” He said tiredly and left, disappearing up the stairs and into his office once again.

“Is is just me,” Midii began taking a brandy old fashioned over to her husband. “Or does he seem to be working himself to death.”

He nodded, “He said once the party is over he’s going to be cutting his work load in half.” He informed his friends taking a drink before kissing his wife’s temple. 

“So ladies,” Hilde changed subject. “Dress shopping tomorrow?” 

MWMWMWMWMW

Entering the large suite she was astounded by the luxury of the guest room she would be residing in for the weekend. “Heero, it’s beautiful.” 

The room was painted a deep rich red, very inviting, the dark trim was offset by the heavy gold drapes that were tied back revealing a small balcony, to the right there was a door, peeking inside she found a large in suite bathroom that was all tiled in a calming blue with white fixtures, completely opposite of the dark richness of the bedroom. 

Heero’s ever watchful eyes were trained on her as she wandered around the room, taking in all it had to offer her. “I’m right next door, if you need anything. “ He informed her simply. 

She sat heavily on the bed wrapping her arms around herself as the excursion of travel finally caught up with her. 

Heero watched her, Dou had been keeping tabs on her and informing their mutual friends, even if he hadn’t, it was easy to see that the girl before him was slipping slowly into a mild depression, her figure was smaller indicating weight loss, the circles under her eyes were more pronounced, but the one feature that struck him the most was the light in her eyes was beginning to dim. 

Sitting next to her and pushing the hair off her shoulder, he let her lean into him wrapping his one arm around her comfortingly. “You should lay down for a while,” He whispered softly breathing a soft kiss onto the top of her head. 

She nodded and laid back against the many plush pillows, he pulled her feet up and pulled off her shoes, seeing her snuggle down into the plush bedding he pulled the gold throw blanket over her, tucking her in and brushing strands off her face. “Comfy?” 

She nodded, “Stay with me?” She whispered her lids already drooping and her breathing evening out as she tried to fight to stay awake.

He sat back down resting his elbows on his knees, he watched her lose her battle with consciousness. “I'll be back.” He stood and silently padded across the plush carpet silently. She was asleep before he opened the door. Taking one final look back she was asleep but her brows were furrowed like they were when she was troubled. 

Closing the door softly behind him he found Dou and Hilde giggling and touching like lovers, clearly they were using this “retreat” to rekindle the flame. 

Once they noticed him they stopped. “Hey man is she alright?” Dou asked trying to calm himself and his wife to talk to their friend. 

“She’s sleeping.” 

Dou gave a sad smile knowing the night terrors were taking their toll on the young woman. “Uh, hey Rashid has the blue prints you wanted. He’s in his office.” He informed him.   
Heero nodded once before heading down the hall.

“Hey if she wakes…..” Dou trailed off

“If she has an episode call me.” His emotions were hidden again and his blank mask was set firmly in place, life was normal to anyone who saw him. Leaving the couple in the hall way he made his way to the basement office.

MWMWMWMWMWMW

“Yes Master Quatre, all of the cameras have been hooked up to once central control room which we have set up in the spare office on the first floor. “ He heard the deep baritone of the older man answer. 

Shutting the door behind him he announced his presence. 

“Ah Heero, good to see you my friend.” Quatre shook his hand. Motioning with his hand he gestured with his hand to the blue print on the table. “This is the layout of the mansion and the main rooms where the party will be held.” They turned to business. 

“We’ve marked out where the cameras are, and who will be stationed where. “ Rashid told him. 

Heero’s eyes scanned the image committing it to memory, to a mental map, as he checked over the arrangements, Heero pointed out an exit off of the kitchen.   
“What about his area?”

“We have a camera and we have stationed a preventer,” He grabbed a clip board and flipped through a few pages. “Alan Klemper there.” 

“Put one of your men with him.” He stated more than requested. 

“Heero?” The young mogul questioned him.

“It’s probably nothing but I have heard he may be a questionable character. He might need someone to keep him on task.”

They continued to talk strategy and business, testing visual and communicative devises, everything should go off without a hitch, the evening should be rather pleasant for all.

Heero having a date would be able to mingle and keep an eye out for an inside threat. 

A knock on the door stopped all motion, Abdul, another Magunac entered. “Master Quatre,”

“Excuse me gentlemen.” He stepped away from the table. 

“Sorry to bother you but Miss Noventa just arrived.” 

He mentally sighed showing no outward sign of being uncomfortable, “Tell her I’ll-“

“She’s already waiting for you,” He began nervously. None of the Corp members like the young diplomat, she had a very provocative reputation that she spent no time trying to deny. “In your room.” 

He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his pale blue shirt and cleared his throat. “Thank you.” He wasn’t too thrilled that she had taken up to invite herself in to his personal space, mostly because it was where he allowed himself to let his mind wander to his dark haired beauty. Standing a bit straighter he figured it was a good way to start to get over the fact he would never see her again. 

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room that was cut off by the shrill ringing in of Heeros cell phone. Checking the ID he excused himself before darting out the office as quickly as possible. Making his way through the hallways and staircases he would make it to his destination in approximately one minute and thirteen seconds. The closer he got the louder the screams became. 

Hilde stood in a fluffy robe outside Faith’s door with a frightened and sad look on her face, tears brimming her shining blue eyes. 

Heero rushed passed her finding Dou, clad in only his boxers, hair undone, standing over the smaller woman holding her down as she thrashed screaming for someone to help and to stop. Whoever or whatever she was fighting in her dreams had a deep hold on her. He had not seen a terror this bad in years. 

“Let her go.” Heero ordered the former pilot of Deathscythe.

He jumped away at the command watching his cousin struggle, not for the first time feeling completely helpless to comfort his family. It was dangerous waking her from an episode, the first and last time he had done so she had tried to stab him thinking he was an Oz soldier, not able to tell hallucination from reality.

“She just started screaming, she called out….I didn’t know what to do.” 

“Get out.” He stepped between the two relatives, the pain on the young woman’s face tugged at his heart more than he would show in front of people. He noticed Dou hadn’t moved he was staring at his cousin. “Get out.” He growled dangerously. 

He high tailed it out of the room embracing Hilde and shutting the door. She seemed to calm down a bit, no longer flailing about but still restless. He lay down next to her slowly and carefully pulled her into his arms, his lips hovering just above her ear. He had found that this was the easiest way to coax her out of her nightmare. 

“Shhhh….your safe,” He felt her shudder against him. “Come back to me.” He soothed her as her facial expression relaxed slowly “Wake up beautiful.” 

She sighed and relaxed completely against him. “Heero?” She snuggled deeper into his embrace, waking slowly. 

“There’s my girl.” He kissed her hair when he felt her shudder and heard her choke back a sob. 

“Oh Heero, I’m…I’m so sorry.”

“Tell me.” He more or less asked and waited. 

“I found you….too late…but they ….they found us.” Her small frame was wracked with the sobs she tried to control as she retold her nightmare. “I…I tried to get away – they…pulled me into the house….” She sniffed. “They closed in on me…..”

His heart clenched, he knew exactly what she was referring too. The memory itself took a toll on his psyche as well. “It’s ok; they’ll never hurt you again.” He tightened his hold on her. “You’re safe.” 

She turned into his chest letting the tears she had been holding back for sometime fall freely as he held her, stroking her hair. Slowly the sob subsided and she settled, sniffling lightly, fisting her hands in his shirt. 

He pulled back a bit to look in her eyes. “Are you hungry?” 

She shrugged, tired more now than before she had laid down to rest. “I don’t know if I’m up for company.” She sat up wrapping her arms around her knees. Heero remained on his side propping his head on his hand. “I’m not sure how much fun I would be at the moment.” She kept her eyes trained on a spot on the bed. 

“Tell you what.” He sat up running his hand up and down her spine. “Shower, change and I’ll bring you something to eat.” 

She hugged him around his neck. “Thank you Heero.” She kissed his cheek before making her way to the bathroom. 

Hearing the shower turn on he sighed before getting up from the bed. Walking to the door he found Dou and Hilde emerging from their room freshly dressed assuming they were heading down to eat with the rest of their friends. 

“Hey man, how is she?” 

“She’ll be ok. I’m going to bring her something to eat.” 

“Thanks man.” 

“I’m going to let her know about dress shopping tomorrow.” Hilde slipped away from the two men and into Faiths room. 

 

MWMWMWMWMWMW

Quatre stood outside his bedroom door; he shakily ran a hand over his face, and through his hair. ‘Well, time to bite the bullet.’ He thought to himself as he grasped the handle. He gathered himself and pushed the door open. 

He almost fell over at the sight that greeted him. Sylvia Noventa was lying on his bed, she had clearly came over right from work, her suit coat was lying on the chair in the corner, her pale pink blouse was unbuttoned showing off a large amount of her assets and red lacey bra, her tailored skirt was bunching up around her hips so he could just see the beginning on her lacey silk thigh highs, her black spike heels dangling off his bed. 

“Hello Quatre.” She purred pushing herself up to sit crossing her legs flashing him a sneak peek at her undergarments. 

“Miss Noventa.” He shed his own suit coat hanging it on the back of the door. “I hope I haven’t kept you waiting long.” He tried to keep the nervous tremor out of his voice. 

“Not at all.” She patted the space next to her. “I was actually surprised you contacted me. The way you were avoiding me, I thought you forgot about me.”

He blushed slightly still standing on the other side of the room. “I haven’t been avoiding you Miss Noventa.”

“Quatre please, it’s Sylvia.” She stood up and sashayed her way over to him. “It’s been years Quat. When I heard you were missing I assumed you were shacked up with that Catalonia broad.” She leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Did I mean nothing to you?”

“Sylvia that was a long time ago.” He stepped away from her. “A very long time ago” He thought about their very brief escapades, after Dorothy and he had broken up she had been a shoulder to cry on, and that shoulder had turned into a body to use for his own selfish need. 

“So where were you? You had just seemed to vanish. Where did you go lover?” She tried to get close to him again. 

“On holiday.” He sighed turning to the balcony doors; the moon was bright over Brussels tonight. 

“Some holiday.” She grumbled. “Didn’t even invite me along. I could have kept you quite entertained.” She ran her hands over his broad shoulders massaging them gently as she placed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. 

“Don’t” He shrugged her off on reflex. “Please, I’m awfully tired.” He tried to politely refuse her advances. 

She put her hands on her hips as she watched him sit on the edge of the bed removing his shoes. 

“Well,” She jumped him by straddling his lap. “I can make sure you sleep like a baby.” She ground her hips into his forcing him back. 

He flipped their position so he was on top putting distance between their lower regions. “Not tonight.”

“Then why invite me over?” She gave him her best sultry bedroom look. 

“I wanted to ask you to accompany me to the Remembrance ball.”

She smiled. “Oh Quatre, of course, I would love too.” She kissed his cheek and pushed him back. She sat up and adjusted her clothes. “I guess you can wait a little bit longer.” She smirked before grabbing her coat and leaving him alone in his room. 

He sighed and fell back against his bed. Groaning into his hands he decided a shower was in order before hopefully drifting into a deep sleep.

 

AN: I know Heero is a bit out of character but I like the idea of Heero having at least one close confidant. Everyone needs someone to talk to…right? R&R please! No flames!


	10. Chapter 10

FINALLY FINISHED! Last chapter, I did go through and change the name from Corey to Chris. I didn’t even realize I had changed it. Whoops. Thanks to all who pointed it out to me and reviewed. Enjoy!

 

Exiting the vehicle at the corner of the main fashion street down town, Noin, Midii, Dorothy, Hilde Faith and Sally entered the first shop they found. 

“Hey Dorothy, did you hear Quatre’s finally asked Sylvia Noventa to be his date on Saturday?” Noin asked.

The long haired blonde stopped dead in her tracks and groaned. “Sylvia!? Why her?” She unenthusiastically pulled a pale pink gown off the rack admiring the bead work. “Seriously, of all people, why her?” 

“Come on Faith.” Hilde pulled her further into the store. “So what are you thinking?” The small pixie pulled a light blue strapless gown out and held it up to her frame. 

Faith pulled up a couple of dresses, “I don’t know, something simple. I’m not real frilly and neither is Heero.”

“Great, so “She looked around the store. “We’re looking for the boring section.” She teased.

Holding up a simple black evening gown with a large skirt she rolled her eyes. “I was thinking more elegant.” She put the gown back smirking playfully at her cousin’s wife.

“Same difference.” She waved it off before pulling out shimmery silver, curve hugging mermaid tail gown. “You should try this one on. I think it would work well with your eyes.”

Knowing resistance was futile she hung the dress over her arm before looking for more. 

MWMWMWMWMW

 

After four hours and six different shops later she was about at the end of her wits and patients with trying on different gowns and dresses. Everyone had found their dress, with the exception of Sally who found her dress before they had arrived at the mansion. 

All the girls disagreed on everything she had tried on, too short, to long, to flashy, to boring, to high cut to low cut….on and on the critique went. 

Standing in the dressing room with the curtain drawn she stood in her undergarments glaring at the last gown. “At this rate I’m going in a garbage bag.” She muttered receiving a giggle from Hilde who was standing just outside to help with any buttons or zippers. 

“We’ll find you something.” She comforted. 

Pulling on the floor length gown she adjusted everything so it sat correctly and pulled on the little jacket and putting her hair into a low messy bun. “Alright I’m coming out, this is the last one.” 

The dress was a rich tan color with a black strapless ,sheer fabric over that held intricate bead work that cascaded down the dress into a delicate floral pattern with sheer matching jacket that came to rest below her bosom and the sleeves ended mid for arm*. Classy and Elegant, everything she was looking for but she was almost positive someone would find something wrong with it. Taking a deep breath she exited the small sanctuary. 

She was met with silence and stares. Feeling all the eyes scrutinizing her she blushed. “That bad huh?” She fidgeted with the hem on the jacket. 

“Faith, it’s gorgeous.” Hilde smiled wiping nonchalantly at her eyes. “You’re beautiful.”

That broke the silence that had come over the group. Everyone offered their opinion on hair, shoes, jewelry and everything else she would need. So they set of for the next store and to lunch. 

MWMWMWMW

The night of the ball was upon them, everyone getting ready in their rooms, the ballroom was receiving final touches to make sure everything was perfect. She was sure it would be, from what she had heard f from everyone about Quatre and his sisters they were sure to not disappoint in the grandeur of the evening  
.   
Sitting in front of the vanity mirror she sat in a simple silk robe while pinning her long hair into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck curling a few pieces to give the look a more relaxed feel. Her stomach was still in knots, she didn’t care for crowds. Everyone who had stayed at the mansion had been nothing but nice to her, she felt as if she had gained some new friends while visiting for the short while, but after this weekend she would return to her life on the colony, alone in her apartment, thinking about the man who still haunted her.

She shook her head slightly not wanting to travel down the dark path way her mind was always so ambitious to travel. She stood and shed her robe before applying a soft scented lotion to her entire body before pulling on her undergarments and securing her silk nylons to her black garter belt. Returning to her spot before the vanity she lightly did her makeup, smoky eyes, a bit of blush and a pale lipstick. 

The soft music from the string quartet drifted through the homes speaker system, it was soothing and beautiful. She made her way over to the balcony doors at the snow covered gardens, the shrubs and pathways had been decorated with soft white lights giving the space an almost fairy like appearance, apparently the large patio deck area held a heated floor that was kept warm enough for people to visit the gardens even in the dead of winter. It was lit with large stone fire pits, and tea lights, very romantic, the fountain that was in the center was carefully orchestrated with the music. 

Turning from the door she pulled on her dress, shoes, and finally the jacket. Checking the time, she gave her reflection one more glance and grabbed her clutch. Closing the door behind her she took a deep calming breath to center herself, while also waiting to see if her cousin would be joining her on her way down, with no sign of them she decided to stop stalling, knowing Heero would come looking for her if she took too much longer. 

Confidently she strode down the hall where the music and voices grew louder announcing guests had arrived. At the top of the grand stair case she watched as people were being shuffled from the foyer to the ballroom, Men and women, young and old, all dressed up and ready for an evening of fun. 

Heero stood in a standard tux with no tie, the top three buttons undone and his hair as unruly as ever. His hand was held to his ear and he said something softly in response. When he saw her his jaw dropped ever so slightly, recovering quickly he let his hand drop and his face once again held his trademark smirk as he watched her descend the stairs. As a true gentleman he offered his hand to help her down the last few steps. 

She looked around nervously. “Am I late?” She asked softly, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. 

“No.” 

She felt more nervous under his intense stare. “Do I look alright?”

He captured her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger, guiding her to look into his eyes. “You’re stunning.” He reassured her with a slight smile. 

She smiled brightly at him for the first time in a long time. It was beautiful. He stepped to her right and entwined her arm with his guiding her to the main hall. 

She leaned over to whisper in his ear. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She laughed as a light blush tinted his cheeks. 

MWMWMWMWMW

The ball room was decorated as a winter wonderland, or maybe and Ice palace. White gold and silver adorned every aspect of the room, gossamer hung from the ceiling and billowed out swaying towards the large French windows where they pooled in beautiful puddles on the floor, soft lights offered a peaceful feeling on the outskirts of the room. The tables held white linen clothes, the centerpieces were of gold and silver pebbles in a clear vase filled with candles, little gold and silver snowflakes had been sprinkled about the table as well. 

“Dance with me.” Heero led her out to the middle of the dance floor and spun her out before holding her in his expert frame for the tender waltz that drifted in the air. He spoke softly to her about random topics making her laugh and smile; all while simultaneously scanning the room for any and all threats. He spun her out again making her laugh as he twirled her in catching her in his arms against his chest leaning his head on her shoulder feeling her shake with laughter. 

Someone tapped Heero on the shoulder and he took the defensive on reflex putting her behind him. 

“Can I cut in?” Dou asked as he offered his hand to his cousin. 

Heero took Hilde from him and twirled her onto the floor. 

Dou bowed with exaggeration making his cousin giggle. He wasn’t near Heero’s level of smoothness but he did have some skill in the ways of dance, however very basic. They swayed slowly from side to side, Dou adorned a much more relaxed version of a tux, no jacket, but white button down shirt, black tailored pants, cufflinks and his hair braided ever so nicely down his back. 

“Having fun?” He smiled. He was happy to see she was enjoying herself. 

She nodded, “Yes, surprisingly I am.” She smiled brightly at him. 

“I…”He stopped. “Well, you see-,” He stammered. 

“Dou,” She stopped moving letting her hands fall from his shoulder, motioning for him to follow her. She looked back knowing Heero was watching carefully. She gave him a small smile and a curt nod before getting off the dance floor. 

“She’ll be ok Heero.” Hilde offered. “Thank you.” She smiled as they began dancing again. “For taking such good care of her,” She watched as he swept the room visually again. “She talks to you, opens up to you in such a way I don’t think Dou could ever hope to get her to talk to him.”

He only nodded, still going through the steps of the dance. 

“Hey, is that Relena?” She indicated the door way. 

Heero followed her line of sight and thought his heart was never going to start back up again. She was beautiful, long white off the shoulder gown with mage sleeves, a red and blue sash indicating her status and family. Her long honey blonde hair was pulled into a French twist that revealed her beautiful features. A sharp tug on his jacket sleeve brought him back to the woman in his arms. 

“Not now Heero. She brought a date. Let her mingle a bit then go talk to her. For now let’s get me a drink.” She pulled him over to the bar.

MWMWMWMWMW

Dou snagged two flutes of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter and handed one to Faith. They settled near the balcony doors. 

“Now what is it Dou.” She prompted enjoying the cool breeze from the patio. 

He rubbed the back of his head. “It’s just….I wanted to let you know.” He slammed his drink. “ThatifyourhappywithHeeroththeni’mhappyforyou.” He said in such a rush she couldn’t make out a word of what he said. 

“Say that again? I didn’t catch it.” She giggled. 

“I wanted to let you know that….I’ve been talking with Hilde, and watching you and Heero. He makes you smile, makes you happy. “He sighed. “And I’ve come to the conclusion that I would rather see you happy with my best friend, then depressed and sad all the time. I’m happy for you.” He cupped her face looking into her eyes to let her know how serious he was. 

She smiled then laughed out loud drawing the attention of the people surrounding them. 

Dou looked shocked and slightly miffed. “What.” He demanded not liking being left out of the joke. 

“Heero and I are just friends Dou. We’ve been telling you that since the beginning. There is nothing between us.” She let her hand rest on his arm. “But thank you.”

“But…you guys slept together. You’re so close and get along really well…” He said lowly leaning into her so their conversation wouldn’t be over heard. 

She leaned into him too. “Right, bonehead,” She leaned back. “I swear Dou you don’t ever listen. Look, when I found him I was able to fix his wounds but he developed a fever. I didn’t have any other way to help bring the fever down so I decided it would have to break. I needed his temperature to rise so I piled on every blanket in the house. After an hour that still hadn’t worked, so I did the next thing I can think of. I slipped into bed with him and held him.” She smiled as she revealed the story to her kin. “We fell asleep and his fever broke. That’s what we’ve been meaning by we slept together. That’s why we’re so close. He hated me for the longest time for doing it. Then he was able to repay me by saving me from being discovered by OZ. He knew you were my cousin. He kept me safe.” She summed up with a smirk at this expression.

Dou was shocked. He had no idea that they had been through that much. He shook his head. “So you guys never…did it.” 

She rolled her eyes and walked away. She made her way over to the table where Noin and Zechs were sitting watching the couples on the dance floor. 

“Faith, you look beautiful. “Noin smiled rubbing her extended belly beneath the dark blue gown she wore. 

Zechs stood and pulled out a chair for their new young friend. 

“Thank you.” She scooted in picking at the small snowflakes on the table. Zechs checked his watch and excused himself to check in with the security team and make his rounds to the other party members but not before he offered to get them drinks. He returned with champagne and a glass of sparkling juice before kissing his wife’s exposed shoulder and letting himself be swept away by the controlled chaos of the sea of people.

“So Miss Noin how are you feeling?” She sipped her champagne. 

“Fat, slow, like a whale. And just think only three more months to go.” She smirked. 

“I think you look stunning. That color really suits you.” She smiled. “So have you and Zechs figured out a name yet?” 

“Oh we’re not quite seeing eye to eye on that.” She scoffed as she watched her sister in law talk with a few diplomats, her eyes wandering to the head of security over by the bar.   
“Do you know if it’s a boy or girl?” 

“No we want to be surprised. But I like the name Adam he likes Dmitri, I like the name Amelia he likes Darcy.” She sighed. 

“Well I think either name would suit the baby just fine. Those are all beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” She finished her juice. Sitting up a bit straighter she found more and more diplomats making their way to the stage. She wanted to stay and make sure that she was there for when Quatre delivered his speech but the baby had other plans, like doing back flips on her bladder making the decision for her. 

“Faith,” She started. “I know this is super awkward but could you help me in the bathroom. As gorgeous as the dress is it’s a bitch when I have to pee.” 

She stood and offered her hands to help her friend. “Of course. Should we tell Heero-“

“He’ll see you; I swear he’s not even scanning the room. Just looking at you and Relena,” She smirked waddling from the room. “I want to hurry so I can hear the speech.” She let her new companion know why there was such urgency. 

MWMWMWMWMWMW

Quatre sighed and exited his room, everyone else had already gathered in the room, all except his date. She was waiting down the hall in another room. He was dressed to the nines, tux, and cufflinks with the Winner insignia, shiny shoes and a straight bow tie. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. 

She opened the door and struck a pose leaning on the door frame. Her dress was a bright stunning hibiscus color with a jeweled neckline that plunged deep enough to just barely contain her. Her hair was in soft curls down her back and over her shoulder. 

He swallowed hard. This was going to be a long night. “You look, nice Sylvia.” He complemented her. 

She smirked and pulled him into a kiss before he pulled away with a light flush at her forwardness. “You should see what’s under the dress.” She kissed his cheek letting her lips linger near his ear. “Or what’s Not under the dress.”

He couldn’t help the blood rushing south; he was a hot blooded male after all who hadn’t let himself go since the day he had left his one time lover. He couldn’t help it, but it didn’t stop him from mentally chastising himself for being so weak. “We should go.” He offered his arm to her. 

Together they descended the stairs and entered the room where the people erupted in applause. He nodded and smiled shyly at the people in attendance while his date seemed to love the attention and waved and smiled while holding tighter onto the moguls arm. 

He ascended the three steps to the stage where he seated his date, shook some hands with important politicians before taking his place at the podium set up at the head of the room. Taking out a few note cards he addressed the room, ready to give his speech. 

“Welcome my friends; I just wanted to say it is wonderful that you could make it here again this year as we join together in remembering those who gave the ultimate sacrifice so we can enjoy the peace we have today.” He scanned the crowd noting where the former pilots were among the vast nameless faces so he could find them later and chat with them. 

“Over the last year we have all experienced great joy, and heartfelt loss, I know my father who was at the forefront of helping to rebuild the Colonies and Earth, as his son I fully intend to see my father’s dream fulfilled.”

Applause erupted from the crowd at the young man’s words. 

“This dream however can’t be achieved alone. It will take all of us to make sure that peace is maintained and treasured by all, only then can the dream of everyone truly become a reality. Thank you.” 

He stepped back as the crowd applauded once more. He shook hands again and collected his date, he wanted to talk with his friends and just get back to being normal old Quatre, not the multi billionaire with the weight of the world on his shoulders. The first person he wanted to check in with was Heero; he hoped he wouldn’t be stopped to often and lose him. 

MWMWMWMWMW

The basic use of the facilities was made much more difficult by the dress Noin wore. As they tried to quickly make their way back from the powder room they heard the thunderous applause from the crowd when they entered the stage was empty and Noin led Faith through the sea of people to the table where her husband was sitting.   
“You missed it.” Was all he said as he pulled out her chair.

“Yea well, it’s all your fault. Your child is sitting on my bladder.” She put her hands on her hips, kind of.

He laughed, bowed and took her hand kissing the inside of her wrist. “Dance with me?” He asked looking up at her through his bangs giving her the look he knew she couldn’t resist. 

She giggled, “Isn’t that how we ended up in this mess in the first place?” She rolled her eyes letting him lead her onto the dance floor. 

Faith watched the two and sat at the now vacant table. Watching everyone she sighed. It was a fun evening but she couldn’t help but feel like she was left out somehow, with not having someone special on this festive occasion. 

Someone quietly moved into the chair next to her. The sudden appearance of the new comer made her jump physically. “God, Heero you cared me.” She smiled.  
“Sorry, I was gone for so long, I didn’t mean to-” 

“It’s ok, you’re working, I know. Plus, Relena’s here.” She smirked knowing he was constantly aware of the young diplomat. 

“Dance with me.” He stood offering his hand again. 

She took his hand and once again let him lead her onto the dance floor. Since the speech was over the dance floor was a bit more crowded than before. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” He asked guiding her in his own fluid way through the dance. 

“A few times.” She smiled. 

“In case you were wondering,” He pulled her closer. “It’s still true.” 

She giggled, “Thank you. “ He spun her out and right into the back of a blonde gentleman. 

“I’m so sorry,” She gently touched his arm as she steadied herself. “My dance partner-” She stopped, the smile fell crashing from her face. His face held just as much shock as her own. “Chris?” She questioned, her voice trembled so much it came out in a very soft whisper. 

Heero stepped up at the sudden change in his date, trying to figure out what was going on. 

The tight blonde on the man’s arm smirked at the woman’s reaction she smiled ever so sweetly. “Sorry sweetie, his name is Quatre.” She sneered not liking that she seemed to capture his attention in a way she never had come close too. 

“Hey Faith,” Dou danced by with Hilde noting the staring match between them. “See you finally met Quatre. Quatre this is my cousin-” He teased but stopped as he watched the color drain from her face. 

“Faith-”

Heero tensed when he realized what she had called him. This was the man that had caused her so much pain over the last few months, the reason for her slip into depression. How could he not have seen it in the way she talked about him? It was like a slap in the face to the man who prided himself on seeing the bigger picture and the finer details most often over looked. 

“Faith,” Quatre breathed softly and reached for her hand taking it in his. His heart soared. She was really here, within his reach, he knew that they could-

*Slap* the sound resounded over the stunned crowd; she had just openly slapped the parties host. “Don’t touch me.” She yanked her hand away pegging him with a hard glare.  
He recovered quickly. “Faith, please….I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t” She stepped back as he took a step forward. She turned from him and made her way through the crowd leaving the small group in stunned silence. 

Heero tracked her; she was making her way to the main exit. She was stopped by two large Corp members who had seen the “assault”. He pulled his wrist up and spoke into his com link. “Let her go.” 

They parted. 

“What the hell was that?” Sylvia crossed her arms under her breasts. She waited for Quatre to answer. Instead he froze when Dou stepped into his way glaring at his former brother in arms. 

He said nothing but didn’t move out of his way, he was not sure what was going on but he was ready to protect his cousin. 

Heero on the other hand wasn’t so silent. He growled at the former 04 pilot. “Are you just going to stand there and let her get away?”

Quatre said nothing but simply followed the path that she had travelled moments before. 

“What was that about?” Dou asked now that the tension seemed to dissipate. 

“Dou,” Hilde pulled his ear down so she could whisper the explanation of what had just happened. 

“WHAT!!!!!!” He roared. 

“Calm down, he’ll fix it.”

“Or we’ll beat him.” Heero finished. 

Sylvia rolled her eyes and found the whole conversation rather boring but now she was bored and dateless. It was then she found an old lover of hers alone at a table, she adjusted her breasts and sashayed over to her old flame. 

Heero turned and came face to face with the woman he had been watching all night. “Relena.” His shock was kept under control. He had been so focused on the situation with Faith he hadn’t heard her approach him from behind. 

“Good evening Mr. Yuy.” She smiled politely.

They said nothing, they didn’t need to say anything, and he bowed to the Vice Foreign Minister before collecting her in his arms and guiding her into the waltz. 

MWMWMWMWMWMW

He jogged up the stairs two at a time as she had just reached the landing walking as quickly as her gown would allow her too. He had to get her before she reached her room, which he was sure was in the opposite direction of where she was headed. Instead of taking a left to the guest rooms, she took a right leading her down the hall to where his room was located. At any other time he would have smirked at her mistake and his good fortune but he wasn’t out of the woods yet. Watching her come to a split in the floor planning she looked left and right before she went to the double doors at the end of the hall, Quatre’s room. 

He caught her arm just before she put her hand on the handle. “Faith wait!” He called. He still couldn’t comprehend that she was here. 

She spun to face him. “Don’t touch me.” She demanded. 

He pulled back as if he had been burned. 

She felt anger surging just beneath the hurt, betrayal and love.”You lied to me.” Her eyes filled with tears. 

He sighed running his hand from his hair down his face. “I know, I’m sorry.” He sighed. In all the ways he imagined their reunion this scenario had never crossed his mind. He had always seen them meeting and ending up in bed together. 

“You’re sorry.” She growled. “You’re Sorry?!” She took a step towards him. “Please explain to me which part you are sorry for. Telling me you name was Chris, for saving me from my screwed up life, or could it possibly be for sleeping with me and leaving. Leaving me with nothing but a NOTE!” she hollered. 

He took a step forward now, pinning her between the wall and himself. “Yes, I’m sorry for how I left; I wanted to tell you everything. Right from the beginning but I couldn’t. I couldn’t risk it for you. You have meant so much to me.” He grasped her hand and pulled it over his heart beneath his tux coat. 

He was warm, his hard muscles were just as she had remembered them feeling. She couldn’t let herself be brought back down the path that was so uncertain. 

“My heart broke that day I left. You’ve haunted my dreams, my every waking moment. I see you everywhere, hear you everywhere. I love –“

“Don’t,” She yanked her hand away, trembling slightly. “Don’t you dare say that to me.” 

“It’s true.” He pressed against her, his erection pulsing, begging to be buried within her. “I love you.”

Tears finally broke free, no longer able to feel them back. “But you left. Why didn’t you tell me? Did you think I wouldn’t understand?”

He cupped her face in his hands. “No, I knew you would. I wasn’t thinking straight. My father had just died, I wanted to take you with me, to tell you everything but I couldn’t. I didn’t know what else to do. As soon as I left I regretted it. I went back to look for you but you were gone.” He confessed kissing away the tears until he found her trembling lips and let himself moan softly at the feel of her soft full lips against his. 

His memories of her lips and her supple body had not done them justice. He pressed against her, pulling back to breathe his lips settled near her ears. 

“I’ve missed you. You’ve kept me awake at night. Haunted my every thought. I’m so sorry.” He said between kisses. 

She melted into his embrace unable to resist any longer. Not that her body would have allowed her to. She had missed him just as much as he had missed him. 

Slowly she responded letting her hands rest on his pectorals under his warm jacket letting her hands slowly slid up to his shoulders and into his hair. She moaned as he slipped his tongue in her mouth exploring her expertly. His hands pulled her hips into his making them both moan softly. 

Letting one of her hands travel down she tugged at his straight bow tie and pulled it loose. Letting it land on the floor she began to pop the first few buttons, kissing him eagerly unable to believe just how much her body had missed his. 

His hands pushed her jacket off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor to join his tie, his hands roamed over her exposed arms and shoulders, the familiar silky feel of her skin begged to be kissed. Breaking away from her lips he attacked her neck biting and kissing the sensitive flesh. Almost of their own accord his body guided hers to where he could open the door to his expansive bedroom. 

She let herself be led blindly to where he was taking her. Hearing the soft subtle click of a door she opened her door she found them in the privacy of a lavish bedroom. She pulled back and turned from him. 

“This is beautiful. “ She admired the richness and elegance of the room. His fingers trailed down her spine to the zipper of her dress slowly letting the material fall away like he was unwrapping the best gift ever. 

He could feel his face heating up as he saw the matching strapless lace bra, panties and garter belt she wore. His hands trembled and his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. 

Smirking she held her hand out to be assisted as she stepped from the satin and lace that had pooled at her ankles. Seeing his reaction and feeling empowered she decided a little revenge might be appropriate for the hell he had put her though. 

“Sit.” She purred pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed. “Take off your shoes.” She put her hands on her hips watching as he did so enthusiastically. Waiting for his next command he watched as she went to his bathroom door where his suit for the next day was hanging, she pulled the tie off the hanger and sashayed her way to him. 

“Get naked.” She smirked; he was damn near panting, turned on to the point of almost cuming at her very words. Once he had shed his clothes he stood in all his glory before her watching her almost stalk him, his member standing at full attention, the head glistening in the soft light from the lamp. 

She hooked the tie around his neck and pulled him in for a deep drugging kiss letting her fingers ghost over his straining member. He hissed at the feeling and was on the verge of begging her to finish him, but she spoke before he could make his request. 

“Lay down.”   
Crawling onto the center of the bed, she straddled his lower abdomen and kissed him. Pulling out the pin that held her hair in place she let her hair cascade down, a curtain forming blocking out the world. Taking his hands in hers she pulled them together up over his head tying them quickly to the headboard with a sturdy knot. 

He tested the integrity of her work and found he couldn’t get free. A little worried he let his lust for her whisk away any doubt he might have had. She kissed a trail to his ear nipping lightly at his jaw before letting her breath tickle his ear. “Trust me.”

He nodded unable to say anything; his throat was dry with anticipation. Watching her move he was entranced. She kissed his chest, nipping the warm flesh making her way to his left nipple. Taking the small bud in her mouth she flicked her tongue rapidly over the tightening flesh, he panted softly hissing as she bit down on him. Moving on to the right one she administered the same attention. Her hands roamed and kneaded his chest while her hips rocked gently over his lower stomach feeling herself become excited with the control she now held over him and the reaction he was having to her touch. 

“Faith,” He panted his member weeping with the need to be touched. 

“Shhhh. Patience is a virtue.” She moved her hips off of him and settled herself on her knees between his legs, trailing kisses in random patterns over his torso. Her fingers lightly ran over his thighs getting close to his member but never touching him. She watched him through her thick lashes as he squirmed beneath her touch. 

His panting was growing louder, as his moans became more frequent, sometimes he would moan her name, sometimes it was unintelligible. Watching her and feeling her was almost more than he could handle. He knew that he would not last long the first time they came together but as far as he was concerned he had all night to make her realize just how much he had missed her and loved her. That was if he could get free. Almost all of his attention was on his lover and what she was doing to him, but the tiniest amount of focus was on undoing the complex knot that bound his hands, once he was free it would be his turn to make her squirm under his touch. 

She watched him, perspiration was forming on his brow, his body flushed and straining. Smirking she laid on her belly crossing her ankles in the air behind her, kicking off her heels, making eye contact she wanted to make sure he was watching carefully when she began her administrations. 

Slowly she licked him from base to tip and he shivered violently crying out. She smiled kissing the tip of his head and slowly taking him into her mouth little by little. He thrust his hips up to gain the friction he so desperately needed. 

Gripping his hips she held him down pulling him out completely. “Uh uh uh.” She chastised. “Now I have to start all over. “ She smiled as his face fell and he moaned.   
“Faith, Please!” He growled the pressure in his jewels was almost too much. 

She started again, little by little until her was completely consumed. She dragged her tongue up the underside of his shaft against the vein before releasing him with a pop. Licking her lips she slid off the end of the bed, standing directly in his line of sight before slowly removing her bra and panties, leaving the garter belt and silk stockings on. 

Watching the slow striptease his lover was giving him she crawled on all fours back onto the bed settling over him. She kissed his lips before slowly sliding his quivering member inside. Groaning at the familiar intrusion she leaned back letting him growl deep from his chest. 

“Oh Faith!” He barked when she began rocking her hips against his. He pulled at his restraint dying to grasp her hips and guide her in a strong quick rhythm. His hips bucked against her as she rode him steadily. 

Her own moans mixed with his as she braced herself against his chest letting him take over the pace of their love making; he was bucking so hard she was bouncing off his hips. Feeling the familiar impending release was building in her lower abdomen. 

“Ohh….god…” She panted. “Quatre!” She screamed her release igniting his. Following her over the edge she collapsed on top of him breathing heavily. 

“Just as good as I remember.” She panted before kissing him soundly on the lips. Leaning all her weight on him she let her fingers comb through his damp hair while he tried to get his breathing under control. Enjoying the feeling of floating back down from his euphoric high, her pleasant weight grounding him to reality, and what a beautiful reality is was. 

The woman he loved thought he had lost here with him, loved him, and had called him by his real name in the throes of ecstasy. Not an alias but his name given to him at birth. It was the most beautiful sound he thought he had ever heard.

“Say it again.” He asked softly his voice cracking. 

She looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes. “What?”

“Say it again.” He tipped her head up with his nose. 

“Say what?” She kissed him softly. 

“My name.” He whispered. 

“Quatre.” She smiled. “Oh Quatre.” She nuzzled his neck. “I love you Quatre.” 

Wanting to embrace her properly he pulled against his restraint lightly.

She watched as he smiled up at her knowing what he wanted. She reached up with one hand and tugged on the end of the tie, it released immediately. 

He was flabbergasted. “How did you do that?” He rubbed his slightly red wrists before wrapping his arms around her and switching their positions so he was on top of her pulling the blankets over them as he watched her shiver. 

“Do what?” Her hands rubbed the muscles of his neck and shoulders as he held himself up above her so he didn’t crush her. 

“Undo that knot! I’ll admit I was trying to get out of my bindings, who taught you how to tie knots like that.” He kissed her nose as she giggled. 

“Dou taught me, Heero showed me how to make them damn near inescapable.” She gasped when she felt his member pulse lightly against her stomach announcing he was ready for round two. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down to settle his weight on top of her. 

No more words were needed. The kisses and touches became more urgent as he slipped inside her folds again this time at a more leisurely pace, taking their time and letting the world fall away they lost themselves in each other as they made up for lost time, over and over and over again into the early hours of the morning. 

MVMVMVMVMVMVMV

Falling off of her lover for what she swore was the hundredth time she breathed heavily as he hovered above her. 

“Sustenance woman! I need sustenance!” He teased. “No more until I get something to eat and if I’m hungry you have to be starving. You’ve done as much work as I have.” 

She pushed damp hair off her face as she smiled. “Fine.” She teased. “I’m going to shower.” She wiggled out from under him standing in all her glory knowing he was watching her. Leaning down for one more kiss she walked confidently to the bathroom. “Hurry back and you can join me for a swim in your tub.” She tossed over her shoulder before disappearing into his bathroom. 

Shaking his head he sat on the edge of the bed the events of the previous night ran through his mind, every sight, smell, sound and sensation sent a shiver through him. Pulling on a pair of flannel pants and a tee shirt he slipped from his bed chamber and down the back hallways and stairs to the kitchen where he found it deserted. 

Opening the fridge he piled a few things in his arms he turned to the counter and dropped a few things on the counter startled when he found himself joined by two other people in the once vacant kitchen. 

The braided American said nothing but leveled him with a glare almost rival to the one he was receiving from the Japanese pilot. The silence in the room was so thick and uneasy he was just about to break it when Dou stepped up to him. He backed up unsure of what his intentions were. Stopping when he hit the fridge he waited. 

“Dou-“

“Stop.” He took a slightly calming breath. “I don’t know how I feel about this yet,” He confessed the anger seeming to dissipate instantly. “Just…..don’t make me kill you.” He pushed off from his friend and left silently. 

Quatre exhaled the breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding it wasn’t that he couldn’t hold his own with his comrade he just didn’t want to have to do it on the shaky legs he was currently standing on. He looked up finding Heero rooted in his place. 

“I’m sorry for everything that happened. I never meant to hurt her, I...” He stopped running a hand through his hair unsure of how to voice his apology to his friend who still said nothing just stared. 

A few moments of silence passed before Heero moved closer to him the intensity in his cobalt eyes had Quatre on edge ready for anything he felt the need to dish out, he felt he deserved all that was coming to him. He was truly blessed that Faith had forgiven him so easily but he knew all was not going to go back the way it had been in the small little apartment complex they had lived in. 

“Hurt her again,” He kept his voice quiet and monotone. “I will kill you.” He turned and walked back to the door. 

“Thank you.” He called after the pilot of Wing Zero. “For taking care of her over the last year, you were there for her for I couldn’t be. I’ll be in your debt for a long long time.” He confided.

He nodded and left the mogul to his thoughts, and food. Sighing he made a few sandwiches and grabbed a gallon of water before heading back to his room to lock them in for a few more hours.

MVMVMVMVMVMVMV  
Entering the room he found the water still running, finishing off the last bite of his sandwich he stripped down and open the door to the bathroom quietly. The cloud of steam that billowed out gave him the cover he needed to slip in unnoticed. 

Stepping into the shower the hot water from the five shower heads cascaded down a hot relaxing rain, she was standing in the middle with her head tipped back, her hair almost rinsed of suds, which ran down in random patterns over her back, butt and legs. 

He smiled to himself as he slowly crept up behind her wrapping his arms around her making her jump. 

“I love you.” He kissed her deeply. 

Turning to face him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “I love you.” She smiled.

Spending the day locked inside the bedroom, they took advantage of their time alone, neither wanting to be the first to face reality, once they both left the sanctuary of their room they would have to not only face their friends and family but they would be bombarded with news reporters, and other media hounds eagerly wanting the scoop on what had happened at the party, who the mystery woman was and where they had disappeared too and what will happen between the couple. 

Those were all things that would deal with tomorrow for now they were the only two people in the world and they were content to spend it that way.

 

AUTHORS NOTE: thank you sooooooo much to all who reviewed and stuck with me. It’s been awhile and I will hopefully be able to revise it one day……maybe. I’m working on few other stories but I’ve decided to not post anything until it’s finished. Lol that way I can’t fall off the wagon and leave everyone hanging on for the next update. Thanks so much for the feedback and the support to keep going. Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
